All of a sudden
by IamSweetChildOMine
Summary: <html><head></head>AU : Jackson Avery is a Plastics Surgeon, owner of a hospital. Everybody thinks he has everything in his life, but he feels something is missing. Until he met April, a beautiful woman who has recently moved from Seattle. Why has she moved there, leaving all behind?</html>
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first attempt on writing! Let me know if it is worthy or if I should probably do something else! ;)**

**All kind of reviews are welcome!**

Her head was still spinning around.

She felt a sense of agitation: her eyes were still closed, she couldn't opened them although she was wide awake. She felt powerless.

She could feel her body lying on a hard surface, her ears were so muffled she could barely hear indistinct chatters all around her.

It took quite a few minutes for her to regain a state of full consciousness but she felt like she had been out for hours.

"Miss, are you okay?" she suddenly heard a male voice, almost a whisper, right next to her face. He was so close she could feel his breath on her right cheek. His tone was soft and so gentle but very masculine.

She tried again to open her eyes but then the strong smell of cologne that was surrounding her was getting her stomach upset and she felt defeated. Again.

"It's okay, I'm a doctor, you're okay. Can you open your eyes for me? Can you tell me you name?" She heard the voice say, then she felt a light touch on her right cheek then on her neck…a simple and smooth touch. She liked how it make her feel.

She started hearing much more noise around her: indistinct chatter , clattering sound of plates and cutlery and then, in all that noise, she heard a loud giggle. She was sure it was a baby giggle. As soon as she processed her thought, she instinctively brought her right hand on her lower abdomen and tried to get up.

"Easy, easy…. it's alright, you passed out, but it's okay now. What's your name?" she heard, while feeling the same touch, this time on both her arms.

Slowly, as if her eyelids were too heavy for her to lift up, she managed to open her eyes. She blinked rapidly, her sight was so foggy but it only took few seconds for her and she was able to see clearly.

She was lying down on the floor. A lot of people were standing around her. A woman, with a baby on her arms gave her a sympathetic smile. The baby was sucking at his pacifier, bouncing and giggling on his mother's arms.

"Can you please look at me now and tell me your name?" She looked up slowly, she still felt a little dizzy. But then she saw him.

He was beautiful. He was gently stroking her hair and smiling at her sweetly.

"April…mm, my name is A…April" she answered, still in confusion….

"Hi April, nice to meet you. I'm Do….err…my name is Jackson, I'm a doctor. You passed out while we were waiting for…our waffles" he said with a slight chuckle and in the meantime he helped her to get up in a sitting position.

April was staring at him, those beautiful eyes…those eyes were not new to her but she couldn't remember where she had seen them before. She found although strange, almost impossible to not remember such gorgeous eyes.

She kept staring at him, lost in his eyes and she knew he was still talking to her but she was so lost in her thoughts that she couldn't hear a single word. She suddenly snapped out of her trance when she heard a loud siren approaching. And then she realized. It was an ambulance.

"Is the ambulance for me? I…um..I don't need that, I'm fine…" She said, looking around her in panic, slightly shaking, her voice trembling "I…um…I just wanted to have breakfast, oh God… I just wanted a blueberry waffle" She continued, pouting a little.

He laughed, giving her the same sweet smile and April finally realized she was sitting against him and he was surrounding her with his arms.

His sleeves were rolled up and she could feel his biceps against her shoulders. It was a very nice feeling. Their faces were only few inches away and she felt his eyes staring at her lips.

"Doctor Avery, is that you?" The paramedic yelled.

As soon as April could process anything, the paramedic was leading her outside. April turned back, with a worried look. She felt a strange feeling of emptiness but almost instantly Jackson gave her a slight nod, reassuring her "It's okay April, I'm coming with you. You should follow Nicole." he said.

He was still smiling at her, his warm smile melting her heart while she was lead to the back of the ambulance. She kept looking behind her, watching as he collected her belongings, her handbag and her jacket and then coming towards her. He gave her again a little nod, somehow trying to reassure her again and she suddenly felt at home. The way she had felt so many times, when there was a storm outside and she was in her bed, safe, with her heavy warm woolen blanket, sipping a hot cup of cocoa. That was a nice feeling, again…

As he was getting closer, she wasn't able to look away from his eyes.

Gosh, those eyes. She couldn't remember when or where but she was 100% sure she had seen those eyes before. The last thing she could remember was that she couldn't find her purse and she really wanted a blueberry waffle for breakfast that morning .

25minutes earlier…

"Ok mom, I promise you… I'll be there…Alright…. I love you too…Bye!" he put away his phone, a little frustrated with the conversation he'd just had with his mother.

Jackson's mother was a meddler. _She is THE meddler_, he thought. She could even write a pamphlet "How to ruin your son's mood in 10 simple steps". She was not going to change, despite how many times he had asked her to not interfere with his life.

He entered the bar, and went to the counter asking for a coffee. The blonde waitress was batting her eyelashes to him, but he was totally not in the mood. As soon as he got his cup, he tried to take his wallet from his jeans pocket and was about to pay when, suddenly, he felt someone bumping into him and he almost dropped his coffee.

"Oh, I'm so sorry" she said. He turned back, frowning face, looking at the tiny figure behind him. She was looking down, obviously searching something inside her handbag, red curly hair, very light skin – _almost anemic-_ he thought. But very cute!

"Oh crap!" she said again. He raised his brows, quite amused, enjoying the sight of the girl next to him. The waitress was waiting for him to pay but he had remained completely still, cup of coffee on the counter, a slight grin on his face. He was staring at the girl, his eyes began to trail her figure. She was a very nice view: those jeans of hers fitted so perfectly. He was definitely checking her out.

"A blueberry waffle and a latte…." She said again, raising her voice "…if only I could find my purse…"she continued, mumbling to herself.

So cute!- he thought again. Suddenly while she was still searching something inside her bag, she made an unexpected move. She bent over and, in a kneeling position, she put her bag on the floor and started searching with both of her hands, The first thing he noticed was that her green blouse, in that position, was revealing a small hint of cleavage.

Jackson couldn't help but licking his lips but he felt immediately guilty. –Very gross Avery! He thought.

"Next, please" they heard the waitress yell.

The red-headed immediately straightened up, giving an apologetic smile at the bartender, putting a strand of hair behind her ear: she was obviously embarrassed. Jackson was sure of that, her cheek were flushing red and she was biting her lower lip so hard…

He needed to do something, maybe he could make a move on her. He would definitely wanted to make a move on her.

"Make two waffles" he said unexpectedly, handing a 10 dollar note to the waitress and then he turned back towards the girl "It's okay, I got this" he said , trying to help her getting out of her misery.

Her cheeks were flushing even more, she was biting her bottom lip again when finally she turned towards him to say "Thank you but that's not….necessary!" She spelled her last word so slowly as if she wasn't able to process her thoughts while looking at him, because she found herself so lost looking into his eyes. _Wow! Are they green? No, blue…Definitely blue_–she thought.

He was still smiling and she sensed he was about to say something else, but then her legs felt so weak, she was sweating and she felt light-headed…

Oh no, not again, please not now!


	2. Chapter 2

The ambulance pulled up abruptly and, as the back doors opened, April was in a gurney inside the ER.

"Can't stay away from your precious hospital, right Avery?" she heard a tall red headed doctor saying while he was approching them, looking at Jackson, who was right next to her.

"April Kepner, 28 years old, hypotensive, lost consciousness for 6 minutes while in a bar. I was with her, no seizures, no head trauma. Put her on heart monitoring and I want a CBC and Chem 7 panel , got it? Page Shepherd for a consult!"

Jackson didn't bother to answer at Owen, forcing him a smile for his bad joke and instead of let the trauma surgeon work, he kept giving orders to the nurse, who had already put a tourniquet around April's left arm and was about to draw her blood.

He knew he had to step back, and let Owen run his ER, but he simply couldn't.

He could feel the need to be next to her.

She must be pretty scared. He knew she was not from Seattle: while he was collecting her handbag he had seen a map of the city inside it, and, on her ID, he had read "Moline, Ohio" as place of birth.

Owen was flashing her eyes with lights when a nurse yelled :"Highway accident, multiple cars involved, ETA 2 minutes, possible burn victims"

Owen looked at Jackson "Ok Avery, I'll page you as soon as they arrived" and stormed out quickly.

"Oh my God!" April said, bringing her hand to her mouth horrified.

"It's okay, but I have to go now, they probably need an extra set of hands... I leave you in good hand. I'll come back as soon as I finish, okay?"

He was about to leave when she unexpectedly opened her mouth. She had remained silent the whole time, in the ambulance, when the had entered the ER, even when she was

"Excuse me...ehm.. doctor Avery..." April asked him, but she couldn't finish the question because he immediately cut her off "Jackson...my name is Jackson" he said smiling, turning back next to her squeezing gently her hand.

She felt so embarrassed.

He was so gorgeous. His eyes were staring into hers and were quite insistent, in a good way though: in a way that made her chill, that made her cheek blush...

"I'm feeling ok now, I just … I want to go home...please" she managed to continue.

He smiled. He was quite in a hurry, he needed to change into his scrubs first, Owen would have paged him any minute now but he chose to be careful with her. He took a chair and sit down on her right side, holding her hand: "April, you passed out, in my arms, and you took a few seconds more than the normal to come back..." he didn't want to scare her even more, but he needed her to understand "...we are going to check you up and then I'll send you home, I promise!"

"O...okay" she said, exhaling deeply. He was incredibly kind, he was holding her hand in a warm ad gentle grip, stroking the back of her hand. His hand was so warm, she could feel the heat spreading on her arm, leaving a trace of goosebump on her skin.

The curtains suddenly opened. A young brunette doctor, with a tablet in her hands , stormed in.

"Good morning, I'm Doctor Grey, Lexie Grey, Neurosurgeon..." and then looking at Jackson, a fake smile on her lips "I'm your NEURO consult!" emphasizing her penultimate word. Lexie was trying to be professional, but then she saw Jackson raising his brow with an enquiring look and she knew that he hadn't understand.

"Seriously Jackson?! I'm a freaking neurosurgeon! Would you please, give me credit and, next time, ask for a Neuro consult and not for a 'Doctor Shepherd consult' ?!" she blurted out.

Jackson laughed loudly, slowly getting up. "Sorry Lexie,I have to go now!", and then mouthing to April "see you later!"

April was smiling, quite amused from the scene in front of her. She looked at the doctor in front of her. She seemed so young. She had long brown hair and sweet eyes. She would be probably same age.

"So, you must be Miss Kepner! Oh come on... Can I call you April? Well April, sorry for making a scene. He's a good guy, a good friend of mine, you know, but sometimes guys are such jerks, don't you think?"

April was taken aback from that confession, she never expected to get involved in a conversation regarding the scene she had just witnessed, but she couldn't agree more with her. Not that she thought Jackson to be a jerk, but she had known someone who could fit exactly that definition to her.

"Okay, April, have you experienced fainting before?" Lexie asked, flashing lights on April's eyes

"Yes...well, no...I mean...Not as often as this last few days" she answered, trying to look around, visibly unconfortable. When Lexie moved to check her reflexes on both of her knees, April could notice that her scrub was wide open on the middle and a large belly was protruding.

"Are...are you...?" April tried to ask, pointing at the large bump. It was obviously a pregnant belly.

Lexie looked up at her, then at her belly and then she smiled. She was glowing.

"Yes" she answered, with a tip of pride on her voice "there's definitely a bun in this oven, right here!" at her belly. "I've entered my seventh month now" she continued "Ugh...my feet are so swollen, but it's okay, you know, as long as you have someone who massage them when you get home!" she said winking at her.

But April was staring at the belly who Lexie was gently stroking with her left hand, and at the beautiful ring she was wearing.

Of course she was married – she thought- That was the right way of doing things...You meet a guy, you get engaged, you get married and then...

April swallowed. Suddenly she didn't feel very well. Again. She felt her forehead sweating, and her stomach upside -down. A rush of vomit came out of her mouth.

She felt immediately embarassed. She had puke all over her and felt so miserable.

She looked up to Lexie:she was staring at her. Then she moved slowly closer, handling a towel trying to clean her up.

Then, with a knowing look, carefully, she asked "April, is there a chance that you might be pregnant as well?"


	3. Chapter 3

_Columbus, Ohio_

_Two months before…_

She was ready! She was going to tell him!

She had took the test two days ago but she felt so anxious that she couldn't find the perfect way to tell him…

Will he be happy about it? He was working so hard in the past few years and he was about to become an associate at the Keating&Keating Law Firm and she was happy for him…

Matthew had been her first and only boyfriend, they had been together since high school and she hadn't never even thought about any other possibility in her life. She was his girlfriend. He had changed through all this years, though…. 12 years together… Honestly, in the past few years they had been quite apart. He was working late most of the nights, they didn't have time for dinner dates or cinema, he even forgot of her birthday for two years in a row, but she didn't even argue. She had been patient… Or stupid… Maybe both…

But this baby would be definitely brought them closer. Hopefully.

That evening, she had prepared the best meal she could, she was an excellent cook, after all. She had lighted a candle in the middle of the table and she was waiting for him, all dressed up, her favourite earrings were sparkling on her.

She waited…

Two hours later, roast beef and potatoes cold on the kitchen table, she decided to call him.

His croaking voice was almost audible "Hello?"

"Matthew?! Where are you? I was waiting for you…Oh God! You forgot our dinner!"

Tears were forming in her eyes and while he was trying to apologize, still whispering, she heard what she hadn't never wanted to hear… "_Babe, are you coming back or not?"_ A woman voice was calling for him. And she realized.

Matthew and Phoebe had met more or less two years before. They worked together. They had fallen in love. End of story.

She didn't need to know anymore. She decided to move away from Columbus, despite her parents and all of her three sisters had begged her to stay. But she simply couldn't.

And she booked a flight, one way trip, to Seattle.

For her parents this was the only "cold comfort". Her aunt Susan, her father's younger sister, lived there since she was young. She had worked in the best restaurants of Seattle.

April was going to start a new life there, for her and for her baby.

She was sad, though of leaving for one reason: her beloved children of the third grade. Madeleine, her niece, who was also a students of hers, cried for almost two days when she told her she was going to leave.

...

_Seattle, Washington_

_Present time_

"Ok, Miss Kepner. Here are your prenatal vitamins, see you in a month for another check up…" the obstetrician said.

As soon as April got up and redressed herself, Lexie step inside the OB-GYN exam room.

"Are you ok? Is everything okay?" she asked, looking at April with concern. April had told her quite the whole story, and Lexie felt so sorry for her, she wanted to be there for her.

"Yes, I'm fine, we…we are fine… I just want to go home now. I missed another job interview this morning…." She felt so sad. She needed a job. She had not money problem, not for now, at least, but she needed a simple occupation, that could help her have a fresh start.

"What kind of job are you looking for?" Lexie asked with an enquiry look. It was not very professional, she knew that, but April seemed so lost, she could definitely use a hand.

"Do you like children?" she continued "...I mean… not because of the pregnancy but…oh my…sorry" Lexie was rambling.

"Actually I'm a teacher" April answered smiling "So, I've always loved being around children!"

"Oh, that's great…I mean, it's perfect…I just need to call Jackson and then you…" Lexie was talking so fast, with an enthusiastical look on her eyes, but April grabbed her arm stopping her, avoiding her to take her cell phone out from her scrub pocket.

"J..Jackson, I mean …Doctor Avery?!" he asked, her voice trembling a little…

Lexie looked at her. She realized immediately. April liked him. Who wouldn't have liked him, she thought, he was actually pretty gorgeous, and she knew April felt embarrassed for the whole pregnancy situation…

She took her hand, gently and then she tried to explain herself: "April, listen to me, there is an opportunity for you, right here, in this hospital, and Jackson Avery…well, he happens to be the owner of this hospital, along with my sister, my brother in law…well, long story…. I know HR is looking for a teacher at the day-care!... I know, maybe is not what you were looking for, but give it a try, you know…"

April exhaled deeply, then with a hint of a smile "Okay, I'll think about it! Thank you so much…Lexie!" She called her by name, even though she thought wasn't very polite but was taken aback when Lexie took her in a warm embrace, despite her ginourmous belly was between them "Oh come here!" And then taking out a card from her pocket "Here, this is my number, CALL ME! As soon as you decide! See you next week for your appointment, okay?"

And giving April another smile, she went towards the elevator.

"I think I've just find my first friend here in Seattle" April thought, and smiling, she went towards the exit door, calling for a cab.

April was outside the hospital, about to step inside a cab and she looked behind, regretfully… She was thinking about Jackson, she didn't even gotten the chance of thanking him.

One hour and a half later, at the nurse station, Jackson was looking for April. He had been in the OR since she had left her in the exam room, with Lexie.

He hadn't been able to find her chart though and anyone seemed to know where she was. Only a nurse had told him that "Doctor Grey had brought her up, at the 4th floor"

He hadn't paid attention beacuse he had decided to go straight to Lexie and ask for April, so he paged her and she replied she was in the attending lounge.

Lexie was sitting in the couch, her swoolen feet were on his husband's lap and he was rubbing them, when Jackson stormed inside :"Sorry to interrupt, Lexie, where's my patient? April Kepner?"

Mark Sloan, his mentor, as well as Lexie's husband, looked at him, a grin was spreading on his mouth "Avery, my man, sit down… Is it true what they are telling about that patient of yours?"

Jackson looked at him, frowning "What are you talking about…."

"You rescued a girl who fainted out in your arms because of your hypnotic eyes. Getting strong with that Avery sparkle, is that right?" Mark chuckled. He enjoyed making fun of Jackson…

"Yeah, right, but I'm talking to your wife…" and then again turning to Lexie "So, Lexie where's my patient?"

"I discharged her!" she answered instantly…

Jackson couldn't understand…. "You what? Why? She was my patient…"

Lexie tried to calm him down: "Jackson, sit down please, and listen to me. First of all: she wasn't your patient but Hunt's patient and he agreed to discharge her…. Secondly…." But she suddlenly cut herself off. She had realized that April meant something for Jackson. She had known that since she first had come for the consult and she had seen clearly the way he was looking at her. And now his reaction was definitely confirming it… But unfortunately she had to drop that bomb!

"Well…" she went on…. "April is ok, anything is wrong with her… I mean a lot of women had always experienced her condition… actually, me too…I mean at the beginning… you know...I was always puking and that one time I fainted in the bathroom…"

Jackson raised his brow, was completely lost. But then he realized. The fainting, the 4th floor where the OB-GYN ward was.

But Lexie, knowingly, got up from the couch and getting closer to him said "Yes, Jackson, nothing is wrong with her... She's pregnant!"


	4. Chapter 4

He went running that morning, in Madison Park, like he used to go on Sundays morning, when he wasn't on call.

Three days had passed since his encounter with her and he couldn't stop thinking about her.

He needed to stop though. It was wrong. Obviously, she was about to start a family, with someone else.

"_Keep it together"_ he thought "_Keep her out of your mind! Concentrate on your own life!"_

He pulled away his earplugs, along with his I-Pod, and decided to turn back, but he was so lost in his thoughts ,that he didn't even pay attention at the side path that was intersecting his way.

"Oh my…ma'am I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" He had bumped into a middle aged woman, she was carrying a small paper take-away bag, the contents of which were now spilled on the ground and on his sneakers.

The woman, short read hair, tiny and chubby figure, gave him a sympathetic smile: "Oh Good Lord, it's okay son, I'm okay… Oh my, look at your shoes!"

His shoes were drenching by the hot content of the cup and, actually, that made him cursing himself even more. But it was only his fault!

He bent over, trying to pick up the cup, the bag and… and then he noticed a blue jam on the path under the bag and the unique smell of waffles. Even in that moment his mind came back to April, and that blueberry waffle she wanted to eat that morning.

"Oh, don't worry, it's okay…It was a surprise for my niece, you know…she loves waffles, she's at home now…She hadn't feel very well lately… she has this nasty morning sickness…"

He stopped immediately from what he was doing and slowly, as he was on slow motion, he straightened up, looking at the woman in front of him with a shocked look. Her voice, her red hair, her nice smile… It couldn't be…No…It simply couldn't!

"I'm sorry…is…is she sick? Your niece…I mean…" He was in panic. He couldn't believe that this was really happening...

The woman, althought finding his look a little strange, answered politely… "No, it's okay…she's fine…she's pregnant!"

…

"Sweetheart, I'm home!" Susan Kepner opened the front door of her house.

April was lying on the couch in the living room, a wet towel on her forehead and a pack of biscuit next to her.

Her aunt put her bag on the table and approached her.

"You are the first pregnant woman of all time who defeats her morning sickness with…sugar!" she said chuckling.

April smiled softly. She felt so blessed to have such an amazing aunt.

She was incredible: so understanding, so discreet but also so generous and helpful. Even if they had lived so far away from each other, for all these years, they had always kept in contact, not only for birthdays or Christmas… Susan Kepner was indeed the first to whom April had told of her pregnancy.

"Speaking of sugar…" her aunt continued "here you are! Your precious package!" she said handling the bag with a smirk.

April looked into the bag. Inside there were two cups of latte. One was a cinnamon dolce latte and one an extra sugar latte. Then she took out two small packagings : a blueberry waffle and a dark chocolate one.

"Aunt Susan, I don't understand…." She had asked for an extra sugar latte and a blueberry waffle…

Her aunt was still smirking at her. She sat down next to her niece, stroking gently her back, and simply said "Well, my dear, HE insisted for the other two, because they are HIS favourites…"

April looked at her quizzically.

"Well, I bumped into this young man, in the park, he was running and obviously it was an accident…Anyway… My bag dropped and after I told him that I was carrying the breakfast for my beautiful pregnant niece, he insisted and we both went to the Madison Cafè… althought we was all sweaty and a little embarrassed, I have to say….. He then offered to buy you a double breakfast. Isn't he the sweetest? He even offered me a coffee! What a gentleman! Rare quality nowadays I might say!"

April was confused even more…"A young…man!?..." she asked

"Yes, my dear, a very fine young man, very pretty face and gorgeous eyes… He was so worried when I told him about you, he's a doctor, you know…."

Susan was a very smart woman. When Jackson had insisted to buy the breakfast for her niece, all the questions he kept asking about her, had made her become quite suspicious. But he was a nice boy. She could tell. She knew he hadn't tell her the whole story but she had known the missing pieces anyway, from her niece's point of view, though.

"Anyway, he asked me to give you this, you know, in case you needed anything at all…." And nonchalantly, she handed her a card.

April took the card on her hand and as soon as she read it, she blushed.

"You know, sweetheart, I think you should definitely call him!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews! I'm trying to follow your suggestion: longer chapters! Hope you could understand, English is not my 1****st**** language (obviously!) Sorry for the poor grammar...**

**Hope you enjoy it! Let me know what do you think!**

**And for those who are a little upset because Jackson is not the baby daddy, please, stick with me! I can only tell you this: he is not this baby's daddy but only "biologically" speaking! ;)**

He was staring at his cell phone...

No calls so far… He was definitely losing hope…

He felt a little upset: having met April's aunt, in the park, that morning. That was more than a coincidence… Was it a sign? A sign that meant he shouldn't have to give up on her?!

Maybe… Maybe not….

His intentions were good, he thought, they could become friends, know each other better. Her aunt had told him that she had no friends her in Seattle, she had moved only three weeks ago… but as insistent as he had been, asking about her, no word of a boyfriend so far…

She had to have a boyfriend, though. She was pregnant, for God's sake!

He exhaled deeply. He was sitting at his desk, in his office at the GSMH, a pile of documents in front of him where ready to be signed… when suddenly his phone rang.

"Hello?!" he answered immediately, without even take a look at the screen on his cell phone.

"Mom! What a pleasure hearing from you!" His sarcastic tone wasn't anything but new to his mother.

"Hi, baby boy! It's nice hearing from you too…you could try something new sometimes…and call your mother by yourself…"

"I'm a little busy mom, can I call you back later? I'm in the middle of something right now…"

"Don't make a fool of me …. I need to know who are you taking to the gala next month… You know they have to print the place cards and send the formal invitations and..."

"Mom, why on earth can't you agree on signing a "plus one"…for now I mean…"

"Jackson Avery this is not some cheap invitation list we are talking about, do you hear me? By the way, if you are willing to agree with your wise mother, I could always ask that English resident of mine… I seem to remember you… ehm….. ENJOYED her very much, last year…" she continued… chuckling a little.

"Okay, that's enough…I promise you, I'll be there…I won't promise you anything else! Now I'm sorry but I got to go, they're paging me for a consult! Love you! Bye!" He quickly hung up, frustrated as always at the inappropriate suggestions of his mother.

Catherine Avery had always complained with her son about the "blonde or red or brunette bimbos" -as she used to refered to- she had always seen him with. She was losing hope of never seen him with someone really interesting. To be honest neither did him, he was only enjoying himself, nothing more. By the way, one year ago, at the annual Harper Avery Gala, his mother had literally offered him one of her resident.

Mara Keaton was a very nice girl, she was a 4th year urology resident, who had come straight to Seattle from Cambridge University. She was quite funny. They had had sex only once, in his car, after quite a few drinks. They hadn't keep in touch,though, after that evening. She had tried calling him few times but he had cut her off. He was not in the mood for a serious relationship. He had never been actually. He had never been in love.

His phone rang again taking him back to the reality."What? If you are persisting on…" he answered roughly.

"Ehm… Hello? …Jackson? …This is April… "

OH… MY… GOD! He would have sank through the floor "Ehm…Hello? Yes! April? It's me, Jackson! Hi! How are you? Sorry…." He was in panic! Was he having a panic attack? "… I thought it was…never mind…ehm … Can we start from the beginning?" and then he exhaled "Hi…. "

He had babbled something to her but he was not quite sure what he had just said.

There was a silence from the other part of the phone, Jackson was quite embarrassed and worried but then…he heard a hearty giggle and his frowning face slowly relaxed in a broad grin.

"Hi Jackson…" he heard her saying, in the most basic yet amazing way. The way she spelled his name made him feel a nice sensation in his stomach, never felt before. He was sure she was smiling as well and he was more than happy with that.

"Hi April…, how are you? I'm so happy that you called… Did you like your breakfast last Sunday?" he was regaining self-awareness… She had called him, so, she obviously cared.

"Yes, I did! The cinnamon dolce latte was delicious… I just wanted to say thank you! It was very kind of you…"

"You're very welcome…" he cut her off… "I'm glad you liked it!"

But April continued, changing the subject "Actually I wanted to say thank you for… everything… last week I didn't got the chance to…"

"Ehy, April, it's okay, it's not a big deal…I mean… what matters is that you are okay now… How are you feeling today?" he was trying to lighten up the mood…

"I'm okay, I feel much better actually… ehm… I've got to go now… thank you so much…. You are a very nice guy…" And before he could say anything "Bye, Jackson…" and she hung up.

"Really?! Did she just hung up on me!?" He talked loudly to himself, quite shocked from what had just happened.

He was looking at his phone, incredulously, when someone knocked at his door.

Without even waiting for an answer, the door opened and Lexie stepped in, raising her hand as for saying _Hi!_ In the other hand a bag of potatoes chips, her mouth full of them.

"Lexie, how can I help you?" he said with a sarcastic tone. He was not in the mood. Again.

That morning he had experienced a roller coaster of feelings, that had changed his mood over and over.

First his mother had definitely ruined it in the first place but April had lightened it up, her call was the greatest surprise of all. But then she had hung up on him and she had said that he was -_a very nice guy-! _What did that even mean? It didn't make any sense… That was not something he'd say to someone, whom directly speaking to. Unless she'd have made things clear between them and put him in the "friends territory"...Oh man, she was messing with his head. Totally.

"Jackson?… Jackson! Are you listening to me?" Lexie caught his attention. He was lost in his thoughts again.

"Yeah, sure…Lexie, how can I help you?" he exhaled deeply. He was thinking too much…

With her mouth quite full again, Lexie replied "It's not about you helping me, but rather you helping HER…" she stated, emphasizing her last word and then, quite proud of the connection she had made. "Wait" she chuckled "No no no… I got it… it's about YOU helping YOURSELF!"

She chuckled, even more with her mouth full of chips, accidentally spitting out crumbles. Jackson gave her a disgusted look while Lexie cleaned up the crumbles that had landed on his desk with her hand, mouthing an apology.

Raising his brows, he asked "I'm sorry… What are you talking about?"

"Is HR still searching for a teacher for the day care?" Lexie asked directly.

"Mmm…Yes…But I still don't…" he couldn't finish his sentence though because Lexie had straightened up, raising his hand for an-high five-! He mirrored her, raising tentatively his hand as well.

"So, it's done!" She stated triumphantly "…It's only a matter of time… she will call me and we will arrange everything… I'm so excited…I need to calm down though…" she continued, sitting down again, rubbing her belly.

Lexie used to be so easily thrilled and enthusiast about everything, she could always see the silver lining and Jackson, who had known her for so many years now, was accustomed to witness this kind of scene, even more now that her pregnant hormones were involved.

"Excuse me Lexie, I'm a little lost here, would you mind explaining who is going to call you…and why should I happen to be involved in this?"

"But April, of course… Have you forget about her? Oh no, I don't think so…" She asked jokingly

He was speechless. He started blinking. He opened his mouth, but no words came out so far.

Lexie, in the meanwhile, was watching at him proud of herself. She loved playing Cupid and this one time would be so easy, a piece of cake.

"Jackson, are you having a stroke?" She asked again laughing loudly…

"I'm not having…" he answered harshly, then he decided to take a deep breath and, faking a smile, and acting as calm as he managed to "Would you be so kind to explain me, please?" He was dying to know all the details.

"Well, my dear friend, April Kepner, that patient of yours…" she said winking "…well, actually, she's looking for a job as a teacher, and I thought about the day-care… and this could be a great start for her, I mean, until she finds something else… And since you have the hots for her…"

"Lexie!" he shouted, with a reprimand tone, looking around as embarrassed as if someone could have listened to what she had just said.

"Oh please, Jackson, don't pretend to be a prude now!" she kept saying "You SO have the hots for her! Maybe something more, actually…" She stated with a smirk.

"She's pregnant, you told me that!" He said, with a soft tone, almost pouting, without even bother to deny anything she had just said.

"I know she is, you fool… Have you got any problem with pregnant women?" she asked, getting up from her chair, folding her arms, enquiring look on her face.

"No, no problem at all but…wait a second… why are you suggesting me to make a pass at her, I mean… I like her, okay…." He had finally admitted it, to Lexie and to himself… "I like her and I wish I've had the chance to have known her in different circumstances… she's obviously with someone else…"

He waited for Lexie to say something. But she didn't. She didn't say anything, at all. She gave him the brightest smile of hers and turned towards the door. But she stopped few steps from the door and turning back towards him, she asked "What time do you leave today, Jackson?"

He looked at his watch. It was 11.15 a.m. "At 4 p.m., why?" He answered, automatically.

"Mmm…too early. You shouldn't definitely leave so early, you know, maybe around 5.15, who knows, you could bumped into someone who may have an OB appointment…"

"Wait a sec…" he tried to stop her but she opened the door and went down into the hallway… "Just saying Jackson, just saying…"

…

It was 5.08. He was looking at his watch like he wanted to make the time go more slowly…

He was in his office. He didn't know what to do though. He had spent the whole day planning what to do, since Lexie had given him that precious hint, but he wasn't sure yet.

He wouldn't let that great opportunity pass him by, but he wouldn't want to go too far, making her think he was stalking her. It would be creepy for him to follow her… And also, what if she wasn't alone, what if her boyfriend was with her. It would have been pretty awkward to meet him there. He wasn't sure what to do, but he was definitely sure of something: she wasn't married. He had carefully scanned her left hand, and no sign of wedding band or engagement ring so far…

But that didn't mean anything.

His phone rang. It was his office phone. He looked at his watch: it was 5.11. The front office desk assistant was telling him that a woman was looking for him, asking to meet him… but he dismissed her quickly, saying that he had an important meeting right away.

As soon as he hung up, his pager went off… It was Lexie. "_I'm kinda busy right now, Lexie, don't you remember?"_ he thought. He looked at his watch. It was 5.12.

"Okay, time to go!" He stated loudly, try to support himself. His cell phone vibrated, it was a message from Lexie: _Where are you? Nurse station, 1__st__ floor, RIGHT NOW!_

He didn't understand.

He went to the elevator pushing the button repeatedly as if that could make the elevator go faster. As soon as the door opened he saw Lexie approaching him, a fierce look on her face.

"Lexie, it's 5.14…hey, what the hell!" He shouted. Lexie had hit his head with her hand.

"You moron! Where were you?" She yelled at him. He was confused "I was in my office! Lexie! Stop hitting my head!" after Lexie had hit him again.

"It was April, for God's Sake. I met her half an hour ago, her appointment was moved to 4.45. I spent so much time trying to convince her to have a meeting with you, for the job and then you blow her off! Ugh! I tried to stop her but she said the cab was already waiting for her….hey, where are you going…"

But Jackson was already running downstairs, towards the exit door. He was looking for her, maybe it was not too late, maybe she was still outside. He looked around and he saw her immediately, she was about to hop on the taxi.

"April!" he shouted, while running towards her. She turned around and saw him. She was quite taken aback and froze where she was, still outside the cab, for his great pleasure.

"Hey, wait, April, I'm sorry…" he was panting… "I didn't know it was you…the meeting, I mean, could you please stay, we could talk about the job…please…." He was quite begging her.

April was quite embarrassed. She didn't know what to do, when suddenly the taxi driver caught their attention "Hey you! Are you coming or what?" he asked her, rudely.

But Jackson bent towards the taxi window, taking out his wallet and handling the driver a 20 dollar note "Sorry dude! Plans have changed!" he grinned.

April was quite shocked. She looked at him, into his eyes, a hint of a smile while he was looking at her back, his large charming smile was spreading on his face…. _His smile was is contagious_, she though.

"Shall we?" he said to her, leading the way.

She nodded, smiling again, following him inside.

They had been in his office for about an hour and a half. As soon as they had arrived, they had talked about the job and Jackson had called Kelly, the HR manager. The interview had taken place right there, in his office, as he had insisted and he had waited for them outside. He wanted to be professional and he had thought that waiting outside was just the right thing to do. When Kelly had left his office, he had stepped inside, offering April a cup of tea.

"Here you are! Hope you like this, I know… this is half as good as a cinnamon dolce latte but I promise you to upgrade our vending machines as soon as possible!" he said smiling.

"Thank you, Jackson" she answered, taking the cup.

"So, how did it go?" He asked sitting on the chair right next to her.

"So far so good…" she explained "I'm going to start next Monday, then for the first two days they are going to evaluate me, since I have no experience with toddlers, but I'm willing to improve my skills…I 've never had to deal with babies…"

"Well, I'm sure you'll be great! You're going to be a mom soon so…" He regretted that phrase the exact moment he had opened his mouth…

He could feel her discomfort: obviously she was aware that he knew about her condition but that was the first time they had talked openly about it.

"I mean, surely you are happy about it…I mean you and your…" he was eager to know about her boyfriend, fiancée, husband, whoever he was, but he didn't want to violate her privacy.

"Yes, I am…I mean …we are… mmm, it's getting late…I've got to go…" She was so embarrassed she dropped the chair while she was getting up. "It's okay! I've got this!" Jackson had leapt up to help her picking up the chair. "Mmm…can I give you a ride home?" he asked her.

"It's okay, I'm calling a cab…You don't have to…"

"I don't have to…I know….but I want to! Come on… Let me take you home!" he insisted, smiling at her. And without waiting for an answer, he went straight to coat rack, where her green coat was standing and took it. Then approached her and stood in a position, the coat wide open, ready to help her put it on. "Come on…" he encouraged her

She let out, a small "Oh…okay…" He was acting so kindly, as a true gentleman…Her aunt was right. She was just not accustomed to be treated so nicely.

His fingers barely touch the skin on her neck and she shook a little, that slight touch had made her slightly shiver.

He picked up his jacket as well and they headed outside, in the parking lot.

She stepped in his car, a black SUV, a nice smell of leather and cologne… That smell she had noticed the first day they met. That smell made her think about that day… She hadn't been honest with him and she felt ashamed: she had, voluntarily omitted that she was pregnant, in the ambulance first, and the inside the ER. And now, why had she told him that "_they_" were happy about the baby? There was no "_they"…_

She didn't even know why… She was not ashamed of the pregnancy, of course not. She loved having a life growing inside her. She was already completely in love with that baby…

"April? I need to know the address …" he asked gently.

She had been so lost in her thoughts she hadn't even realized she hadn't told me where she lived.

They reached her aunt's home in less than 10 minutes. They had remained silent most of the time; he had tried to make small conversation, but she had remained in silence, only answered with a few "_yes_" or "_no_"…

In the meanwhile, it had started to rain, a storm was approaching… dark clouds were covering the sky above them.

When he pulled over the car, he looked at her, incapable of saying anything. He knew that there was something going on between them, and he could feel that she was not immune to him, either, but he couldn't simply ask her out or make a move on her… She was different. She was special. And more important, she was pregnant, and again, obviously, she was with someone else…

April was getting nervous, though… She had started to rub her legs with her hands. She could feel the awkwardness between them and she knew she needed to speak. He had to know.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about…you know…the baby…." she blurted out "…and for the record, I am the one who is happy about the baby… he's not… well, he doesn't even know!"

She exhaled deeply, as she had just unburden her frustrations… She tried to look at him but he was staring in front of him, frowning face…she noticed that his hands were gripping the steering wheel so hard…

She tried to unfastenher seatbelt, but he stopped her, gently grabbing her hand with his own.

"Wait here. I'll be right back!" he said softly.

He got out of the car, taking the umbrella in the backseat and then opened her door, trying to shelter her from the pouring rain.

He was holding her closely to his body, under the umbrella, and she could feel the heat that was spreading out of his body, making her shiver against him, in his warm embrace.

As soon as they reached the doorsteps, he closed carefully the umbrella. His mouth went dry all of a sudden. He was about to say something though...but gulped again, as a small figure, who had just opened the front door from the inside, startled him.

"Sweetheart! You are here! I was getting worried…. Well well...Doctor Avery, if I'm not mistaken!" the woman asked, turning towards him, a small grin on her face.

"Hi, yeah, hi…Mrs. Kepner, nice to meet you…again…" he replied smiling embarrassed, scratching his neck.

"Aunt Susan! Jackson… I mean, doctor Avery, just gave me a ride…" April stated immediately, her cheeks blushing a very bright red.

"Well, honey, I can see that! Thank you, doctor Avery, that was very kind of you…" then smirking she asked "Now, if you haven't any other plan for this evening, since our dinner is almost ready, mind joining us…?!"


	6. Chapter 6

**From now on this story is going to change from a T rated to a M rated in some chapters.**

**Please let me know what you think! **

**Thank you! ;)**

* * *

><p>"Well… it's time for me to go now… Thank you so much, it was an amazing dinner!" Jackson said as soon as he noticed April was yawning. It was only 9.15, but this had been a long day for them, and she seemed a little tired. But happy.<p>

When Susan Kepner had invited him for dinner, he had remained speechless. She hadn't even waited for him to reply. She had taken him by the arm and walked him inside.

At first, April had seemed even more embarrassed than him, as soon as they had got inside, she had excused herself and had disappeared upstairs, while her aunt had asked him to make himself at home.

But then, after few minutes, she had come back, a smile on her face. Her mood had definitely changed and he was more than happy with that.

April's aunt had asked him any kind of questions: from "_when did you decide to become a doctor?"_ to "_which ice cream flavor do you like most?"_, but he had been all but annoyed about that.

He had been more than okay with answering all these questions, mostly because he had noticed April was started acting more comfortably, as their conversation went on.

She had giggled, along with her aunt, every now and then.

When he had told them that one time he had nearly burnt down his apartment, trying to cook himself a pepper roasted chicken, April had burst into a loud laughter.

She was so pretty, especially when she laughed...

She had kept her beautiful smile on her face for the whole dinner after that funny story, and he had found himself lost, looking at her.

The way she kept putting her long locks behind her ear, every now and then, was so fascinating. When she had served him a slice of that delicious vegetable lasagna, she had bent over and he had been able to appreciate her scent. He was intoxicated by her.

He knew his whole body had appreciated her: he had felt a stiffness inside his pants when his eyes had drifted again on her cleavage and….oh man, it was so gorgeous!

He was mesmerized by her!

She was so amazing!

He got up from the couch, while April's aunt had guided him to the door.

"Thank you, again Mrs. Kepner… Ehm… Goodnight April, see you next Monday…"

April was right behind her aunt and smiling, replied: "Goodnight Jackson!"

As the door closed, April was ready to go upstairs, when suddenly her aunt called her.

"Where do you think you are going, young lady?" a fake reprimanded tone in her voice.

April turned back, trying, in vain, to wipe her smile off her face.

"What was that?" Susan asked, pointing a finger in the direction of the door.

"What was what?" April replied, nonchalantly.

"Oh Good Lord, my dear… He's so pretty and kind and CRAZY about you!"

"No, he is not!" April replied, trying to ignore the blush that was put her cheeks on fire again "…well, I mean…he's not crazy about me!"

"But he is SO gorgeous indeed!" she replied "Admit it!"

"Yes, he is! But that doesn't matter…" April pouted, sitting down on the couch.

Her aunt sit down next to her, stroking gentle her hair.

"My dear child, you deserve to be happy, and that young man over there, I could feel he is totally into you,! Try something new, dear, it's called trust…" April, was looking at her smiling gently… then confessed "…he is so nice, I know, but I think he had been so kind because he felt sorry for me, for my situation…"

"Don't be silly!" her aunt stated, trying to cheer her up "I've seen the way he was looking at you, and that was all but a pity look. April, trust me. Give him a chance." And then she hugged her tightly.

April used to be so naïve, but deep down she knew her aunt was right. When she was near him, something was different: she felt safe, she felt at home.

Since their first encounter she had felt this strange, yet so good sensation, she hadn't never felt before. Neither with Matthew. Neither with Matthew at the beginning, when they were happy. She had never felt as good as now, every time Jackson had smiled at her. She felt so attracted to him, when he had touched her, she had felt so good, as her inner self had been waken up from his touch.

She gently stroke her own belly. Jackson also knew of the baby, and yet he seemed fine with that.

Maybe her aunt was right. Maybe this was her chance to be happy. Maybe she had to take that leap of faith.

Some tears were forming in April's eyes, but differently from the last ones, these were tears of joy.

* * *

><p>"Thank God it's Monday!" Jackson thought as soon as his alarm clock went off.<p>

Honestly, he hadn't sleep so much that night… He was so excited… Three nights had passed since the dinner and every night he had dreamt about her. And each morning, after that dreams, he had had to take a very cold shower!

He had planned this Monday, in every details, he had even thought of buying her some flowers for her first day of work. Now that he knew that she wasn't with someone else, he was so excited. Nothing could have stopped him from trying to get to know her . He actually thought of immediately asking her out. Why not?

He was so ready!

When he arrived in the parking lot at the hospital, he carefully pick up the rose bouquet, he had put on the passenger seat next to him.

He was heading to the entrance of the GSMH, when a voice called him from behind. The voice was calling him not by his name, and even if he hadn't recognize her by her tone, he knew exactly who she was.

"Mother!" he replied, a little irritated, not even bothering of turning towards her.

He was 33 years old. He was a doctor. He was even the owner… well, actually, she herself had made him the owner of a freaking hospital, and yet she kept calling him…

"Baby boy! Look at you, so professional and grown up..."

She was referring to his suit. He had chosen to dress very formal, it was a big day for April today and he was just trying to impress her, in every way possible.

As his mother was approaching him, however, she had slowed down a little, bringing her hand to her mouth, shocked look on her face, as she gave a look at the bouquet he was carrying.

"What?" he asked, raising his brows.

"My dear…I didn't know…" she replied, a large grin on her face…

"You didn't know what…?" he kept asking, a little annoyed; he knew his mother was playing with him.

"Well…" she went on, putting both of her hands on his face "I didn't know you were in love… Who is the lucky lady?" she asked, chuckling softly.

"Okay, nice! Now if you can excuse me I have to go…" he stated while going inside.

Catherine Avery looked at him as he disappeared through the sliding doors of the building and exhaled deeply. As his mother, she knew better, and she was so proud of him.

"It was about time, baby boy, it was about time" she whispered

* * *

><p>Jackson was looking nervously at his watch. He knew perfectly April's schedule. She started working at 8 a.m. and finished at 2 p.m.<p>

He didn't want to embarrass her, so he had decided to give her the bouquet at 2 o'clock, when she was ready to go home.

It was 1.55 and he was right outside the day-care, watching her as she was putting away the children's toys.

He slowly opened the door, as she seemed to be alone in there.

_All the children must have been gone,_ he thought.

As the door had opened, a jingle came out from the funny rattle that was hanging on door.

He was standing on the threshold though, he had thought it wasn't very professional to step inside.

As April turned back she saw him.

He was in a "knight in a shiny armor" mode and she thought he was a vision. He was so handsome.

She straightened up and smiled softly. They locked eyes.

"Hi" he whispered, with his husky yet seductive voice.

"Hi" she replied. The beautiful bouquet had caught her attention, and she was blushing.

Suddenly, he felt like the bottom of his jacket had hitched on something. We looked down as a little hand was actually pulling his jacket down. A little girl, 3 years old at most, was trying to get his attention.

April laughed loudly as she was enjoying that funny scene.

He was obviously taken aback, a hint of a embarassed smile to the little girl.

"Arrr these fourr…meeee?" she asked, playfully.

He was in the middle of one the most embarrassing moments in his whole life!

April was looking at him, still chuckling… The little girl was pouting… He was in panic.

He kneeled down, getting at the little girl's eye level, and then he asked tentatively "What did you just say, sweetheart?"

"Arr theees for meee, the flourssss?" she babbled, pointing at the bouquet.

_Great! A 3 years-old little girl had just ruined everything! _He thought

April felt that he was obviously in a very difficult situation and approached them, kneeling as well.

"Of course, Katie, these are for you. Do you like them?" she asked her, a soft yet playful tone, while she winked at Jackson.

"A lot!" she yelled, while she grabbed the bouquet from Jackson's hands. She run away from him, but then turned back Thankuuuuu" she babbled and went on running all around, in her hand only some roses' petals, the rest of the bouquet ruined on the floor.

"You're welcome!" he blurted out, visibly upset.

April laughed again then smiled at him "They were beautiful, Jackson….thank you!"

Her smile was so adorable, that his mood changed instantly, flowers long forgotten.

"So, how was your first day?"

"Pretty great actually, these kids are so adorable…"

"You are adorable!" he suddenly blurted out.

"Jackson…"

"I'm sorry, I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable… but I can't help it…I'm just being honest with you and stating the obvious!" he simply said, giving her a very seductive smile.

Two minutes later, Katie was waving at them in her mother's arms and April's first day of work was officially finished.

"So…Would you like something to eat?" he asked her, while they were heading to the elevator.

"Yes, actually, I'm quite hungry…" she replied shyly

"Good! Let's go!"

They went into a nice little bistro, near Madison Park. They sat down and the waitress took their order right away.

"So…. How are you feeling lately?" he asked her.

"Well, I'm fine, a little dizzy sometimes, but no more faintness so far…" She smiled. He had always seemed very concerned about her health status, he obviously used to care about people's health status, he was a doctor, but however, she found that very cute, actually.

"How far along are you?" he unexpectedly asked.

"12 weeks…" she answered, wiping her mouth.

"Mmm…" He nodded. He drank his beverage while looking at her. He didn't want to be inappropriate but he wanted to know more about what happened with her and…

"Matthew… My ex-boyfriend…"

She had realized right away what he wanted to know and she thought he deserved that. She trusted him. And she had no problem at all talking with him, neither if it meant talking about her past.

She was talking about Matthew and she was about to tell him how she had found out he was cheating on her, leaving aside all the embarrassing details, such as the sexy dress she was wearing for that special dinner etc… when, all of a sudden, Jackson cut her off, taking her hands in his own.

"You know what, I don't care…" he stated smiling… "I mean, April I… I really wanted to know about…you know… but now I feel so stupid. I mean, we are here, together and we are wasting our time talking about that douche…"

"Okay, I thought you would know what…" she replied sheepishly.

He tried to calm himself down and, while still looking at her , he went on "I do, I want to know more about you… Tell me something about you… No more Matthew, okay?"

"Okay…" she stated simply, their fingers still intertwined.

* * *

><p>They were in his car, heading home.<p>

Their first lunch together had been perfect. They had talked a lot. They had laughed a lot. They had even flirted a little bit.

When she had asked him to take her home…she had felt a little disappointment in his eyes. But he didn't have to be upset. She was actually quite tired, it had been a very intense day for her. She had enjoyed spending time with him, so much. He was so nice and caring and gentle and…he was SO incredibly sexy.

The way he had led her inside the bistro, holding his hand on her back, dangerously low; and now, while they were on her way home, he had put a strand of her hair behind her ear, while they had stopped at a traffic light.

She was feeling her desire for him growing more and more. And she barely knew him. But when she was near him she couldn't stop thinking about sex…_Oh my God,_ she thought to herself, she was even imagining having him above her, with those gorgeous eyes looking straight into hers.

"April…We've arrived! You seemed a little bit lost…what are you thinking? "

"Sex!" she blurted out.

They both froze.

"Oh Good Lord, I've said it out loud!"she looked at him in panic, then covered her face with both her hands.

Jacksonraised his brows, then a smirk had begun to spread on his face… "Well, you sure have!" and then, getting closer to her ear, he whispered " but I think it's a very nice topic of discussion, you know, one of my favourites maybe we could talk about it, sometimes…" and then he chuckled again.

She looked at him in disbelief, she unfastened her seatbelt, then, getting a fake serious look on her face and finding a self-confidence she actually didn't know was in her, she got closer to him and whispered in his ear "You wish!" and jump off the car without even looking back!


	7. Chapter 7

**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!**

**PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! **HOPE YOU LIKE IT! ****

****:)****

She was walking down the hallway. It was 7.55 a.m. of the 13th of April, 2014.

She was about to finish her 3rd week of work, but more important, today was her birthday.

That morning, her aunt had made her the best breakfast ever! She had eaten so much her jeans seemed to fit more tightly.

Or maybe it wasn't for the breakfast, but for the baby who was growing inside her. Her belly was starting to protrude now and she enjoyed it. She felt so proud of it, actually.

At the beginning, all the Matthew issues and moving to Seattle had kept her busy... but now she was so happy: she had a lovely aunt, she had a job, she had friends and she wasn't worried about her future anymore, about what kind of life she could have given to her baby.

And first of all, there was Jackson.

They had done so many things together in these last weeks: they had lunched together almost every day and he had stopped for dinner with her and her aunt almost twice a week.

He had taken her on a tour of the city, had made her tried breakfast in the best café of the city.

They had taken walks in all the park of Seattle.

He had even taken her to the mall when she had said him she needed a new pair of sneakers to wear at work, at the day care. As soon as they'd arrived in the shoe shop, he had undergone a transformation: he had started to look at the shoes in a compulsive way, he had suggested her which one were the better, he had even argued with the sales manager. He had even stated that a particular pair of shoes were an old model instead of a new one, as the sticker quoted.

Everything was perfect…

Well almost perfect, she thought.

She didn't know if it was because of her pregnancy hormones, as she had read on one of those forums on the internet, or if it was simply because of J and his gorgeous look.

What she did know though, was that she was absolutely and completely .

When she was beside him, she could always feel a strange vibe.

He was so handsome.

His hypnotic eyes were so sexy. When he touched her, so lightly, with his soft hands, she was nearly ready to melt down.

And the fact that he hadn't even tried to kiss her yet, it was not comforting at all.

That one time, in the mall, she would have bet that he had acted like a jealous boyfriend.

While she had bent over to try on the pair of shoes he had carefully choose for her, she had noticed that her blouse had opened and she had been quite sure that the sales clerk had taken a look at her cleavage. She had realized that Jackson had noticed the guy too, because he had suddenly put himself in between, as to hide her, and that was when the argument had begun.

But she might had misunderstood though, because nothing had happened between them, so far.

He had never tried to kiss her, neither a small peck on the cheek.

He had flirted with her, though.

Every now and then, he had given her that sexy look of his, that had made her felt butterflies in her stomach.

But nothing more, so far.

"April! …Hey, come over here!" Lexie was calling her, waving at her, from the vending machine.

In these previous weeks April had also been in touch with Lexie and she was very happy about it.

Lexie had been so kind with her from the very beginning and had given her very useful advice about everything, especially about pregnancy cravings and stuff.

They were growing as good friends.

Once she had even asked Lexie about Jackson. April had told her nearly everything about her relationship with him and had even told her all of her insecurities. But Lexie had always acted like there was anything to worried about…"I know him, and trust me, he's totally into you" she kept saying her.

April and Lexie used to meet up almost every morning, at the vending machine on the 1st floor, where the day-care was.

That morning, however, Lexie was not alone there. And she definitely wasn't with Mark, who sometimes used to be there, as well.

There was another woman, right next to her.

Middle aged, long black hair, dark skin, very well dressed.

As April approached them she noticed that the woman was staring at her, a little smirk on her face.

"How are you, it's been quite sometimes…" Lexie stated as April was next to her_. She is acting weird. We're seeing each other here almost every morning. _April thought.

"Ehm…I'm fine thanks, I'm heading to work now…" April looked at them still quite embarrassed, they were looking at her as she had something stick to her face or whatever… Lexie hadn't even introduced her to that woman and that was weird.

April looked down, at her feet, visibly embarrassed.

"I'm sorry for the rudeness, I'm Catherine…"

All of a sudden, the woman had spoken up, extending her hand.

April had tentatively shook her hand but the woman was still staring at her.

She could feel her cheeks were on fire in that precise moment.

Lexie was biting her snack, while slowly nodding at them and smiling sweetly.

"Okay, I've got to go know…" April suddenly said, after a quick look at her watch. "It was nice to meet you…ehm…Catherine…Bye Lexie…" and she headed down towards the day-care.

"The pleasure was all mine, dear!" Catherine replied, still smirking.

When April disappeared from their sight, Lexie immediately shouted out "So?! She's quite awesome, right? What do you think?" Lexie was so excited she even started elbowing her.

"Yes…she seems fine…" Catherine stated, obviously pretending to be not interested.

She was indeed so much interested in April, that had even called Lexie Grey, who knew was very close to his own son, right after the vision of him with a flower bouquet in his hands.

That was it! That little detail had been the trigger!

It had been enough to put Catherine Avery, Mrs. Doctor Catherine Avery, one of the best Urologist surgeon of all country, in an all "crazy-jealous-meddler mom" mode. And Lexie Grey, that simply loved to play Cupid, had arranged their first encounter.

"Fine?! She's quite great actually, and you know that!And stop acting as you are not interested in knowing her, because I won't fall for that!"

Catherine Avery let out a small chuckle. "Thank you Dr. Grey…" she played along "Now I've got to go, organizing a gala you know… hope to see you there, please make sure that this friend of yours will be there as well!"

And giving Lexie a light slap on the cheek, she headed out.

* * *

><p><em><span>24 hours before…<span>_

It was 8 a.m.

Jackson had been on call all night and felt exhausted.

In two days he'd be at the fundraising gala, and hopefully, April would be at his side.

He hadn't invited her yet, though. He actually didn't want to invite her, in the traditional way because that would be a surprise, her best birthday surprise ever.

Tomorrow, in fact, would be her 30th birthday.

He had waited for that moment. He had planned to take things slowly with her, more slowly than the normal. Because she was so special.

He had waited to get to know her better.

She was so funny, and kind, and intelligent.

She knew so many things. She was a passionate reader, she had won even a price for a short story she had written in college.

Jackson was mesmerized by her. So many times he had forced himself to suppress the desire of kissing her.

He felt so attracted to her and lately, he was finding his own restrictions almost unbearable.

Every time he had touched her small hands, he had wondered how it would be touching her in every inch of her body.

He had imagined her taste, her beautiful lips on his...

He had imagined kissing her neck, her skin would have been so incredibly soft.

He was so in lust. And maybe even in love.

Suddenly his phone rang and he was brought back to reality.

"Good morning mom!" He answered politely. He was in such a good mood.

"My sweet baby! Are you such happy to hear from me? Or the credit for your new attitude belongs to that lady of yours? Are you ready for your mama to meet her?!"

Jackson couldn't help but chuckle. His mother loved to be so dramatic. Always.

He knew exactly that, since that day his mother had seen him when he was all dressed up with flowers in hands, she hadn't stopped thinking about the mysterious young lady and she was dying for knowing her.

"Mom, please, I've already told you, I want this to be a surprise for her, so please be patient…" he replied amusedly. He had thought that taking her to the gala would automatically mean for her to meet her mother. And despite he was a little worried about his mother's bad habit of ask anyone about everything, he found his mother's behavior towards April, even she hadn't even met her, kind of sweet.

"Okay fine, Jackson Avery, but you listen to me! She is a woman, and as any women on this planet, she has needs! Do not dare picking her up and, all of a sudden, bring her to a gala! She needS to prepare herself, she deserves to have time for herself, to go to the hairdresser and time for her make up..."

She was lecturing him, for the nth time, about womanhood and stuff and he kept listening to her, rolling his eyes, amusedly.

"Don't worry mom, I arranged everything! Now, please, promise me you will behave, no embarrassing questions, no staring, no nothing… Do you understand?" he was warning her.

"Of course, baby, don't worry about me, I will be the perfect mother- in- law…"

"Mom!" he scolded her

"I'm joking baby…relax… you are so uptight… is she giving you good…?" she replied laughing loudly, this time.

"You're hopeless. Good bye mom!" He replied putting away his phone.

Then a smirk appeared on his face. "Not yet mom…but hopefully soon she will!" he said, talking to himself.

* * *

><p><span><em>Present time<em>

"Honey, is everything fine? Are you feeling okay?" Susan asked her niece.

They were at the dinner table, eating her birthday cake. It was a red velvet cake, her favorite.

But April hadn't even eaten her whole slice.

"Mhm, sorry…what have you just said?" April replied, with a melancholy tone.

"Are you okay, dear?" she asked again, gently stroking her arm.

"Yeah, I mean, I'm a little upset though…Jackson knew today was my birthday and he didn't even bother to call me or send me a message…I don't know…I mean I thought he liked me…."

Susan had sensed her niece's disappointment from the beginning and the reason was predictable, but she also knew that she had to keep her damn mouth shut, she had to cover Jackson's back.

He had told her about the surprise, what he had planned for him and April.

He had made a reservation for her for two nights at the Salish Lodge Luxury hotel, where the gala would have taken place.

Susan had even cried when he had told her he had planned for April the perfect day.

She would have relaxed in the spa, she would have been pampered as a princess, for the whole day and then he would have taken her with him, at the gala.

And last but not least, he had even picked her a beautiful dress to wear for their special night.

For all of that reasons, in that right moment, for Susan Kepner to remain quiet was all but a simple task to complete.

All of a sudden the doorbell rang and Susan Kepner let out a shout of joy!

"Good Lord thank you!"

April was puzzled.

"Were you waiting for someone?!"

"Oh sweetie, hurry up. Go upstairs and be ready, I already packed your bag!"

"You packed my bag?!" April asked, incredulously

But Susan was already opening the door and as soon as she opened it, she brought her hands to her mouth.

A chauffeur was standing on the threshold and taking his hat off asked "Good Evening, I'm here for Miss April Kepner. These are for you, from Mr. Doctor Avery" he said, handling the huge bouquet of red roses to April, who, in the meanwhile had approached the door.

April couldn't even say a word, he bowed politely and putting his hat back on, he said "Ma'am goodnight. Miss I'll wait you here outside! Take your time!"

"Oh my God, April! Go, go, hurry up…"

"What…what does it mean?" April was in panic.

"Oh sweetie, this is his surprise for you! Go, go… and be happy, go…"

April finally smiled, hugged his aunt and went upstairs. She took few things, and then was ready to go.

This felt crazy. This whole thing felt like she was a teenager again, running away with his boyfriend, but even when she was a teenager, she had never done something so crazy and that thought made her smile even more.

She didn't even know where she was going. That was so crazy!

She was about to step outside when her aunt stopped her.

"One more thing" she said, gently stroking April's belly, smirking a little "Don't be afraid darling, you know what I mean, just don't be afraid… He is so in love with you!" and giving her a kiss on the cheek she let her go.

The chauffeur had taken her bag and had opened the door of the black limousine. She gave her aunt a last look and then stepped in.

As soon as they arrived, two members of the staff of the hotel, two young girls, led her to her room.

In the elevator that was going up to the top floor, they were staring at her like she was a famous Hollywood actress or something.

She stepped in her suite. She looked around.

The suite was beautiful, there was a king size bed in one side, in the other a French window led to the balcony.

On the table near the entrance all kinds of stuff: oils, soaps, moisturizers, hands and face creams were arranged into a beautiful basket. She was about to take a look at the bathroom when suddenly her phone rang.

"Jackson, this is crazy!" April enthusiastically answered

"Well, I'm a little crazy… happy birthday gorgeous!"

At the sound of his voice she was quite sure her heart had skipped a beat.

"Do you like it? I mean, if you need anything at all…"

"No, no I mean, this is great, thank you…Where are you? Are you here?"

"No, April, I'm not… But tomorrow night I will take you with me…"

He had intentionally avoided her, the whole day because he knew that, otherwise, he couldn't resist. He was so excited that he was sure he would have try kissing her and he didn't want that. He wanted romance for her. He wanted something special.

He wanted a special night for her. He wanted a special night for them.

"Oh, okay…" April replied, a little disappointed.

"Call me if you need anything at all… And April…." He stopped himself, he was so thrilled… He was so eager to see her but, again, he didn't want to ruin everything "…mmm…nothing…See you tomorrow! Have a goodnight! Both of you!"

April put away her phone, not able to wipe off the smile from her face. Her eyes started to fill with tears, her heart was racing so fast she inhaled deeply trying to calm herself down.

That was the sweetest thing he had said to her.

He had thought of both her and the baby!

She sat down on the edge of the bed and stroked gently her belly.

"Oh baby, I'm so happy I can't sleep but I will try to sleep for you now… …I love you so much… I promise you, we will be happy with him!"

And luckily she soon fell asleep.

The next morning she woke up when she heard a knock at her door.

She slowly opened. A man smiling at her carried inside a cart. It was her breakfast.

There were waffles and pastries, hot beverages, juices... She was staring at all this amazing goods when the man spoke up. "Whenever you are ready Miss, we'll meet you downstairs, in the hall, ground floor. Enjoy your breakfast!"

She was so anxious of seeing what would be next. She ate half of the things she wanted to taste… because she couldn't wait anymore!

_Hall, ground floor!_ She talked to herself...

As soon she stepped out of the elevator she heard a woman calling out for her.

She turned around and she saw the woman she had seen with Lexie.

"Good Morning April, I'm Catherine...Catherine Avery, Jackson's mom!"


	8. Chapter 8

He woke up early. He went into his kitchen, ready to prepare himself a coffee.

That awkward conversation with his mother he had the night before was still bothering him.

A speech, why on earth she had thought he would have made a speech… He couldn't understand…

But he wouldn't want his crazy mom to ruin his mood on this special day.

This was a big day. That t was going to be a special night. Finally she would have taken her to the gala.

He looked outside the window.

The sky was clear. The sun was starting to rise. He was sure that this was going to be a big day.

His phone rang.

"Oh oh…Mark Sloan awake at the first light of the day…" he was mocking him.

"Shut up, Avery. And listen to me. I'm in the middle of a crisis because of you!"

"Because of me?" He was lost.

"Yes, because of you! Now you listen to me! I need to say something to her, and please stick with this quote. "It's not a big deal!" Do you understand? Avery…? This is all that I need you to say…"

"Yes, yes…I do understand but…"

"Okay, now I will give her the phone. Avery, if you'll let me down I swear I won't let you scrub in with me ever again…"

"I'm not a resident anymore, do you know that?" Jackson was getting more than nervous

"Avery, my man, do not disappoint me!"

"Yeah, okay…but wait a sec…"

"Jacks…Jackson?!" Lexie was sobbing.

"Lexie?...What's wrong!?"…and then he thought about Mark's quote.

"Lexie…It's not a big…deal..!?"

It was more a question than a statement.

"Avery, you are on speakerphone, be more convincing, for God's Sake!" Mark yelled

But all of a sudden Jackson's mood started to go down as the speed of light.

His stomach tensed and his jaw clenched.

Because Lexie had just told him what he would never wanted to hear.

And he realized why his mother had acted so awkwardly with him.

"I'm so sorry Jackson, I told her… I told your mother that April is pregnant!"

* * *

><p><em>12 hours before<em>

Jackson exhaled deeply…His heart was running so fast, he was lying on his bed and all he could think about was how much he wanted to be with her. They had just ended their phone call and he already missed her. He couldn't wait to be finally with her.

He thought about the gorgeous green strapless dress he had picked for her.

Well, to be honest, that had been Lexie's idea; he wouldn't want April to be embarrassed, he had wanted her to pick her own dress, which indeed he would have pay for, obviously.

But he had thought Lexie's idea wouldn't be so bad, actually.

He chose it himself, though, from a boutique, where he actually had bought some of his own suits.

Lexie had been so insistent that he had to take her with him, as well.

She had even insisted to buy April "a little something"… as she had told him, handling him a little packet. "I'm sure you will enjoyed that, too" she had added, winking.

From the name that was written on the label, he was quite sure he could enjoyed the present too…

Now, the dress and the shopping bag were right in front of him.

He would have carried them with him, tomorrow morning, and would have asked the hotel manager to put them in April's room.

She would have found them, right after her day at the spa, right before the gala.

Suddenly his phone rang. This time he looked at the screen.

"Hi, Mom!"

"Hi baby, is everything planned for your girlfriend? I want to meet her Jackson Avery, I'm your mother!" She seemed quite in a hurry, to be honest…

He had told her about April a few days ago. But he hadn't told about her in details. He had told his mother that he would have brought April as his date.

"Yeah…I mean, yeah, of course…."

"Okay, baby, just saying… you don't have to be nervous you know, unless you had planned to make some speech... Are you planning on making a speech, Jackson?"

"Mom?!" he asked, raising his brows, "Is everything alright?" He could sense that something was going on…

"Oh baby, of course! Absolutely! You don't have to worry… You are going to enjoy your night with your date, and all the Foundation staff is on me…you know that, don't you?!"

"Yes! And you know that I hate making speech… why are you even asking?"

"Just saying, Jackson! I'm your mother and I have the right to know what you are planning on doing with your life! We are Avery, remember that!" Catherine Avery was beginning to lose her temper and she needed to calm down. She took a deep breath and then said.

"Okay, tomorrow is a big day! Goodnight! See you there!"

* * *

><p><em><span>Present time<span>_

April didn't know what to do. It must have been a joke, she thought at the beginning.

She had already met her as only Catherine, and now, all of a sudden, she was Catherine Avery, Jackson's mother.

She didn't know if that was a good sign or a bad sign.

But Catherine was smiling and she seemed such a nice woman. There was no reason to believe that this was a bad sign.

"Hi dear, would you mind enjoying with me in the spa? We could talk, you know, know each other better…since you and Jackson…."

April smiled shyly "O..okay!"

"That's fantastic!" Catherine almost shouted, closed to a have a nervous break-down.

Then she nodded to the clerk, who was waiting for them to be ready to go into the Spa wing.

April noticed how the staff was leaving the way clear for them to pass and how they nearly bowed as a pay homage to Catherine.

They entered a room where two beauty therapists were waiting for them.

"Would you like a mani-pedi treatment, my dear?" Catherine asked her.

"Yes…, thank you!"

"Oh, dear, relax… You seem a very uptight girl…I have to say it!"

They both lying down on the two beds, while two assistants were organizing for their beauty treatment.

Catherine looked at April. To April's eyes, Catherine must have looked like an insane woman.

And nevertheless, April was still smiling at her. She seemed to be the sweetest girl on the whole planet. Right from the first moment she had seen her. She was a very polite girl, Catherine thought.

Her instinct as a mother was that of protect her son but with April she couldn't imagine having to do that. At all.

Two days before she had called Lexie and she had told her about the pregnancy. Catherine needed to know if she could trust her.

Her son woul be such a naive, sometimes. She knew that. And she had never trusted any girl she had seen him with.

Because of the Avery name. Because of the trust fund. Because she was afraid someone could cheat on him.

Because as soon as she heard of a pregnancy, she had believed someone had framed him.

She had seen him so involved with that girl. She had asked Lexie, and she had confirmed.

But now that Catherine was standing right in front of her, she truly see April's goodness and authenticity. She could trust her. She was sure April wasn't capable of doing anything wrong to his son. Jackson had definitely chosen right.

Catherine couldn't hold it anymore.

"Oh, sweetheart, I'm sorry… I didn't want to scare you, I might have seemed a crazy mother in law…"

April blushed, still remaining in silence, while Catherine all of a sudden, had straightened up and was now sitting right next to her.

She looked down, at April's belly.

"Or maybe a crazy grandmother!"

April was speechless… Then her eyes filled with tears. And started crying.

* * *

><p>Jackson was speeding up as fast as he could.<p>

As soon as Lexie had told him that her mother knew about April's pregnancy he had been afraid that, his mother, would have planned to do something crazy, such as finding her way to get to April and harassing her with her meddling.

But when Lexie had told him that she didn't have time to explain that April was already pregnant when they had met, he was more than sure that his mother, in that right moment, was doing something that could definitely ruin his relationship with April.

"Seriously?! Unbelievable!" he shouted out, throwing a punch on the steering wheel. There was a traffic jam and he was stuck!

He cursed to himself, touching his wrist that now was hurting.

He had already tried to call his mother, in vain. His calls were immediately redirected to the answering service.

He had tried calling April. The phone had rang but no answers so far.

He had to wait! He couldn't do anything else!

* * *

><p>One hour later, April had finished her beauty treatment and, as Catherine had suggested, she was going try the massage therapy.<p>

They had talked a lot. In that whole hour, April had gone through a lot of emotional stages.

The first one was the fear.

Catherine had scared her a little bit, honestly. She appeared to be a very nice, highly regarded, well-educated woman, but maybe she simply hated her. Even if April couldn't understand why. Well she could understand a little bit of jealousy maybe, but Catherine seemed to be such a powerful woman.

The second stage was the break-down

April had cried and had poured out everything to her. She couldn't have and wouldn't have hidden anything to her.

So she had told her pretty much everything.

Even the little details she had omitted with Jackson. Maybe because she felt Catherine would understand more, as a woman, how she had felt.

The third and last stage. hopefully, was the bonding

Catherine had hugged her so tightly that she was definitely sure she had accepted her, for her son.

When April had put herself back together, Catherine had told her one last simple thing.

"You have to tell him, sweetheart, you know that, right?"

April was still wiping her tears and looked at her puzzled.

"To Matthew, darling. He's your child's father, even if I truly believe that a heart bond means more than a blood bond… however, it's time for you to try Jason, my dear, she has some pretty magical hands, I might say! Enjoy your massage!"

Catherine was trying to lighten up her mood and luckily she had managed to get a smile out of her.

* * *

><p>Jackson had thought of calling the hotel, he was sure his mother had found his way to April.<p>

His mother was capable of knowing anything, of anybody, any time she wants. For that reason he was more than sure that she was at the hotel, with April.

As soon as Jackson had stormed inside the hotel, his phone began to ring.

"Mother, where are you? Where's April? What…"

"Relax, baby, I'm at the bar. Please, join me here…"

As soon as he reached her, he didn't have time to open his mouth because she hugged him, so tightly.

"Mom! Are you crying? What have you done to April?!"

He immediately thought it was a stupid question. She was capable of doing almost anything but he was overreacting.

Catherine Avery let out a small chuckle, her eyes still wet, hitting his son lightly in the chest.

"Jackson don't be dramatic! April is fine…I didn't plan on killing her! I only had to ask her a few questions, you know I can't help myself… I was worried about you…What if she was after your money?"

"After my money? Are you out of your mind?" He asked raising his brows in disbelief "She didn't even know about the Avery Foundation…"

"I know that dear, now I know that…and I'm sorry…" Catherine's expression was truly sincere.

He looked at her. She was his mother. Even if she was a freaking crazy one, she loved him.

"I wanted to tell you, about her… about everything…"

He was so excited and yet a little scared of the feeling he felt for her. His mother knew him.

He had this obvious issue of abandon, even if he was so anxious to be with her and be totally involved with her, a little part of him wouldn't let his shield go down.

He still feel, at a certain level, the need of a little protection.

"She's worth it, baby boy…Trust me and trust her!" and for lighting up the mood as she used to, suddenly, she exclaimed "And I bet she is giving you a pretty good sex, honey because she has indeed an amazing…"

"Mom, please!" he was so embarrassed, yet so curious of knowing if…

"Please tell me you haven't talked about sex with her!" Jackson's jaw was so clenched.

"Jackson, sweetheart, of course, we have! You know this is my favorite topic!"

Catherine laughed loudly, walking away leaving him absolutely speechless.

He was indeed speechless: she had otld him to trust her.

And all of a sudden, all of his concerns had faded away.

* * *

><p>It was 5.15<p>

April had just had a pretty intense day. The encounter with Catherine Avery had been very challenging, but after a bit rough beginning, they were in pretty good terms.

After a long morning, and a longer afternoon in the spa, all that April wanted to do was being with Jackson.

In the whole afternoon she had been pampered in every kind of way. But now she wanted to see him.

As soon as she entered her room, though, she knew that her birthday surprise wasn't over.

Jackson had told her that they would have spent the evening together, but she couldn't believe what she saw in front of her.

The dress was lying perfectly on the bed. A green satin strapless dress. At the foot of the bed a pair high heeled shoes. Of course he knew her size number.

On the bed next to the dress a red rose with a note.

_-Looking forward to seeing you tonight- Love, Jackson_

And then a very formal envelope. It was the official invitation to the Harper Avery Foundation Fund Raising gala.

She couldn't believe it. This was crazy!

She had never been to such an important event, though, and she felt pretty scared.

She was about to call Jackson, to tell him she didn't felt comfortable with going to such a great event.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she saw a little packet, with a small post-it _Make good use of it. xoxo Lexie_

It was a pearl satin nightgown. Very sexy but also very elegant.

All of a sudden, someone knocked at her door.

Three women of the staff were in front of her, smiling at her. They entered the room, without even saying a word.

As they were inside, they started opening the bags they were carrying and put all the items on the console table: make up bag, curling iron, hairspray…

Catherine Avery who was behind them, stepped inside as well. She was wearing a beautiful blue navy dress, a clutch purse on her right hand.

She smiled at April and smirking she asked "Well dear, are you ready or not? A gala is waiting for us!"

* * *

><p>Jackson was fixing his bow tie. Again.<p>

But nothing was wrong with his bow tie. He was only a little nervous.

He'd already hadtwo drinks.

He had texted April, saying that he would have meet her at 8.00 at her door, but she had replied him to meet her in the gala hall at 8.15.

But it was 8.35 and she was nowhere to be seen.

He had already met a lot of people.

Even Mark and Lexie had arrived. Lexie had smiled with hesitation but Jackson had hugged her warmly.

In the end Mark had been right: what had happened wasn't a big deal, after all.

He was talking to his friends while, all of a sudden, Mark told him.

"My friend, I think it's time for you to bring out that Avery sparkle of yours because…" and he pointed towards the stairs.

Here she was!

She was breathtakingly beautiful. She was a vision.

He was definitely sure he was in a sweat.

He hurriedly approached her. She was looking around. He was a few steps from her, when he noticed a man who was getting closer to her, offering her a glass of champagne.

He was about to call out her name when finally she saw him.

They locked eyes. And the time stood still.


	9. Chapter 9

**THIS CHAPTER IS M-RATED! ;)**

**M-RATED! M-RATED! M-RATED! M-RATED! M-RATED! M-RATED! M-RATED! M-RATED! M-RATED! M-RATED! M-RATED! M-RATED! M-RATED! M-RATED! **

**I REALLY APPRECIATE ALL KINDS OF REVIEWS!**

**PLEASE, LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! :)**

Jackson's jacket was covering her shoulder.

She was leaning against him, her head was against his chest and she could hear his heart running so fast. His hands were rubbing her bare arms from the outside of the jacket, while he was watching her from behind.

Her make -up and hair were still perfectly intact despite the strong wind that was outside. Maybe her lip gloss had faded a little…

The elevator stopped. He grabbed her right hand and they headed down the hallway.

She had not say a single word in the elevator and, as they were heading down the hallway, she had thought of saying something. But maybe words were not necessary.

She opened her clutch and took her key card, opening the door.

He was leaning against the doorframe, watching her.

He slightly touched her left cheek with the back of his fingers, gently stroking it.

She turned her face to look at him, and smiling gently, she closed her eyes and tilted her head on her left side, while inhaling deeply.

He opened his hand and now her left cheek was on his palm. His thumb gently brushing her lips.

He was fascinated by her lips.

"Jackson…"she whispered

"Yeah…"

"Thank you…I had a great…."

But she was cut off by his lips, once again on hers.

* * *

><p><span>2<em> hours before, at the gala<em>

Jackson was heading towards her. His eyes were glued to hers.

He was looking at her with his hungry eyes.

She was looking at him as well, smiling, without even noticing the stranger guy who was standing there with two glasses in both his hands.

Jackson gently took her left hand and raised it slowly towards his mouth. The guy who had tried approaching her long forgotten.

"Jackson! Don't make me blush, please…" she shyly asked but she was already feeling her cheeks on fire.

"Well, you already are…" he stated, straightening up, "but I'm sorry, I can't help it…you are so beautiful!"

He was smiling at her, licking his lips.

He had to restrain himself. And it wasn't easy.

She was stunning.

She was a vision in green.

The dress wrapped up her body perfectly.

Her small baby bump was slightly protruding and it only made her look even sexier.

He suddenly regretted his choice of the dress.

It was revealing a bit too much of her unbelievably wonderful cleavage and it was a sight for sore eyes!

He felt a pang of jealousy, considering how many men would have set their eyes on her.

He surrounded her with his arms, while heading towards his friends, smirking a little to the man just before had tried to approach her.

"Look at you!" Lexie stated enthusiastically "You are so…"

"…hot! Man, I didn't imagine April had such a hot body! Good choice, my friend!" Mark declared triumphantly, elbowing Jackson.

"Mark, please!" Lexie scolded him, hitting in in the chest, chuckling a little.

"O…okay, are you all trying to make me feel embarrassed even more…?" April asked, quite amused, actually.

This evening, when she had gave her a last look in the mirror, April had felt, maybe for the first time in her life, very sexy. She was enjoying that feeling. She felt very desirable. And more self-confident.

Jackson was looking at her. He could feel she wasn't in discomfort, after all.

He was liking her more and more.

"He's right, April, we are plastic surgeons, after all, we can't help it!" he decided to play along. It would have helped him let off some tension.

"Boys! Be nice, please!" Lexie scolded them, jokingly. "Now, if you excuse us, we need to go …freshen up!" and taking April by her arm, they both headed towards the bathroom.

"So…I owe you an apology, for that morning and for…well…talking too much" Lexie told her as soon as they were inside the ladies bathroom.

"It's okay Lexie, your intentions were good, Catherine told me she had asked you to…" April replied.

But Lexie was looking at her with an inquiring look.

"Catherine, huh?!" Lexie was smirking, crossed arms on her chest. "No Mrs Avery, no Catherine Avery…just Catherine, huh?"

"Yeah, well, you know…I think she's okay with me…I mean…"

"She's more than okay, you know…Actually when I told her about you and the baby, I thought I have made a huge mistake… Catherine Avery could be…very creepy…you know…." Lexie confessed

"Well, I think I know what you mean!" April chuckled

"Are you happy, April?" Lexie asked, all of a sudden.

A more serious and honest look on her face.

"Because he is in love with you, you know that right?"

"Well, well… Why two of the most handsome plastic surgeons of the country are here, all alone? Where are your beautiful ladies?"

Mark and Jackson looked at Catherine Avery, who was handling them two glasses of champagne.

"Mrs. Avery, you look absolutely stunning!" Mark stated.

"Well, thank you my dear, hope you will enjoy the night but I came here to tell you something. Well, gentlemen, feel free to sneak out of here, whenever you want, with your gorgeous ladies… You know pregnant woman have… "_special needs_"…if you know what I mean!" she stated, winking at Jackson, who was looking so uncomfortable…

"Yes, I think I know what you mean, Mrs. Avery…" Mark stated proudly.

"I can't believe I'm having this conversation with you two right now!" Jackson scolded them.

"Why? What are you guys talking about?" Lexie asked, suddenly behind them.

"Where's April?" Jackson had immediately noticed that April wasn't with her.

"Oh, she's right there. I actually introduced her to Dr. Banks, he's a pediatric surgeon with a master in psychiatry. He's so charming. I met him at that convention in Baltimore where…"

But Jackson was already gone, without even say a word.

"That was nice, Dr. Grey…" Catherine amusedly stated. She had immediately realized that Lexie had done that on purpose, trying to provoke Jackson.

"Well, thank you Catherine…I think I've learned from the best!"

Jackson had immediately seen her. And a rush of adrenaline had run down his spine: she was with this Banks guy and he was totally flirting with her.

He was only few steps away from her when he heard the guy saying "Well, can I get you something to drink, Ms..."

Jackson was behind her and automatically he leaned his chin on the crook of her neck, giving her a small kiss, right there.

His hands were on her waist and his whole body was gently pressed against her back.

"Babe, here you are! I've been looking for you everywhere…"

She startled, turning her head, looking at him in disbelief. He was now staring at her and she was blushing.

"Ehm, sorry for the rudeness…I'm Jackson Avery and you are?" Jackson suddenly asked the guy, definitely marking his territory.

Jackson was smiling at him, but his smile seemed more a challenging smirk.

"Oh… I'm Jeff Banks, nice to meet you… I was offering…well, actually can I offer you two a drink?"

And then Jackson made his definitive move.

"Thank you, Jeff, that's very kind of you, maybe next time…" and gently he slid both his hands from her waist on her belly. He wanted him to notice the little baby bump.

"Oh, okay it was meeting you too…Have a good night!"

April slowly turned her body to face Jackson, who was still smirking at her.

Now they were face to face.

His hands on her waist, her belly barely touching his belt.

As Jackson's lips had touched her neck she had felt goose bumps all over her skin.

His hands on her waist had set her whole body on fire.

His gorgeous eyes were still glued to hers and she was melting in his arms.

Her body was sending her unequivocal signals. She couldn't deny the attraction, anymore.

"Don't tell me I overreacted, because he was totally flirting with you…" he told her smirking "You've been here 10 minutes, to say so, and this is the second guy who..."

"Are you jealous?" She played along, biting her lower lips, looking at him in a very seductive way.

"April…" he whispered with his deep voice, his mouth on her ear, reprimanded tone. "I'm trying to restricting myself here…"

She chuckled. She was following Lexie's tips and actually she was right.

She was teasing him and, seeing his reaction, made her feel good. Really, really good.

He stayed by her side the whole night.

He was greeting politely, all of those who were approaching him, making small conversation every now and then, introducing her as "his beautiful date" and never leaving her.

She was by his side, his hand was on her waist. Always.

April had insisted on leaving him alone for a while. He was obviously doing the honors.

It was his gala, after all. He was an Avery and she was starting to realize what that meant.

But he had been firm on his decision. He wanted to be with her, the whole night.

"April?" He was still smiling at her but now with a worried look.

"Are you feeling okay? Do you need to sit down for a while?"

She felt indeed a little dizzy.

"I could use some fresh air, actually…" she replied.

"Okay, come with me…" He told her grabbing her hand, leading her towards the elevator.

"Jackson, where are we going?"

She had thought of going outside.

"Trust me…"

They were going straight up to the top floor.

As they arrived, Jackson had to dial a code on the door.

It was a restricted access zone.

As soon as he opened it, she remained absolutely speechless.

They were actually on the roof top.

All around her the lights of Seattle. She was completely fascinated. The Seattle skyline was amazing.

She looked around with an amazed look on her face. That sight just gave her chills.

"Hey, are you shivering?" He asked her, quite concerned, brushing her arms softly.

He was right behind her, so close that she could feel his hot breath on her neck.

His body, once again, gently pressed against hers.

"No, it's okay, but this view is amazing…. breathtakingly beautiful..." she stated

He took away his jacket and gently put it on her shoulder.

Then he leaned again in the crook of her neck and gently whispered in her ear "You are the one who is breathtakingly beautiful" And gave her a kiss on her neck, like that one he had gave her before.

But this time, after the first kiss he kept kissing her down her neck and then up again.

A sweet trail of kisses that made her shiver even more,

She was trying to keep herself together but he kept kissing her and she let out a moan of pleasure.

"God, April…!" he told her, in a slightly suffering tone. It was an unbearable restriction for him not to have her, right there. But he wanted to be patient and he needed to go at her pace. As slow as it would be.

"You called me babe…" she suddenly told him gently… "I liked that!"

"Oh yeah?!" he whispered, stroking gently her belly… "I'm glad you liked that…and you liked this too…?" he was teasing her, while he kissed her again on her neck.

"Mmm mmh…" She nodded.

He was so in love with her neck, her soft skin smelled amazingly good.

He would have kissed her neck all night long.

"Jackson…." she wanted to tell him that she was done, she couldn't hold on anymore…

She raised her arm gently caressing his head, while the trail of his kisses were slowly moving along her jaw.

She tilted her head.

And he knew this was the sign he was waiting for.

Their lips finally met.

April opened her mouth and let his tongue meet hers. And his taste was amazing. Strong and sweet at the same time.

He pulled away, just to turn her around.

Then he took her face on his hands and, slowly, closed the distance between them, again.

He kissed her slowly, appreciating every slight movements of her lips and tongue, sometimes he pulled away simply to breathe again, look deeply into her eyes and then sink into her again.

His hands were gently holding her face, as if he was afraid she could dissolve into that strong wind.

As if she was not real and he was dreaming.

He wondered what she was thinking.

He wondered if she felt, at least half as good as he felt with her.

He was in love with her.

Definitely.

Totally.

* * *

><p><span><em>Present time<em>

He was kissing her, gently pressing her against the doorframe.

He was now kissing her a little bit roughly than before. But she liked it. Maybe even more.

When he had kissed her for the first time she had felt as her whole body was burning up.

She slowly pulled away.

"Jackson … I need to take off my shoes…my feet hurt…" she told him, pouting.

"Okay, I'm sorry…" He was expecting her to say him goodnight.

Instead , she took off her shoes as soon as she was inside, withouth even bother to close the door behind her.

He was leaning on the doorframe, his arms crossed on his chest, a smirk on his face.

She was definitely teasing him.

"April…?"

"Yeah…" She turned back to look at him.

She was not able to tell him goodnight. She wanted to be with him. She wanted him to stay.

"Do you want me to stay?" he asked sincerely…

She didn't replied but she got close to him.

She shyly grabbed his hand, leading him inside.

He was more than okay with that. He liked even more self-confident April.

He stepped inside, closing the door behind him and staring captivating at her.

He was enjoying an amazing view. Her beautiful figure was only outlined by the lights of the city that lighten up the darkness of the room.

She raised her arms, moving her hand on her hair, trying to undo her hair.

She was so unbelievably sexy. And again, he couldn't hold himself, anymore.

As fast as he possibly could, he closed the distance between them.

His mouth landed again on the back of her neck, while he was pulling away his jacket from her shoulder.

They were standing in the middle of her room.

His whole body pressed again on her back. They were in the exact position they had been before, when he had kissed her in the hall at the gala.

But this time, it was different. They were alone. And most importantly, he had realized she wanted him, as well.

He was holding her by her waist, kissing her slowly, down her neck and along her shoulder.

He started moving his hands from her waist to her belly, caressing that beautiful bump of hers.

His thumbs gently grazed her lower chest, barely touching her on the lower part of her breasts, making her shiver.

She tilted her head backwards, her hands were grasping the back of her neck

He was kissing her so slowly: he wanted to be sure of her to be ok, and he wanted to go at her pace.

"Jackson…" she whispered his name as her breath hitched in her throat.

"April… Are you okay with this?" he whispered, starting kissing her ear.

Her heart and her body wanted him to keep going on, but her mind was afraid…

"If you want me to stop, just say so…and I'll stop…" he told her quietly.

"I…I don't… I don't know if I'm ready…"

Jackson turned her around, his hands on her face, slightly lifting her chin.

"April, it's okay… I understand…."

"But I want you to stay… Would mind staying here with me…? "She smiled, embarrassed.

"I'd love to…" he told her "and I promise you, I will behave..." he added smirking at her.

She smiled back at him. And slowly nodded.

* * *

><p>Three hours later, she suddenly woke up. It was the middle of the night.<p>

He was on the bed next to her. He had insisted on keeping his shirt and trousers on, and we was lying on the bed, above the sheets.

He was asleep, his breath was regular.

April looked at her face, slightly touching it with her hand.

He was so beautiful. He was behind her, on his left side, his right hand was on her waist.

They had fallen asleep in that exact position and they didn't have move an inch.

She was under the sheets in a tank top and her pajama pants and she felt so warm.

Maybe it was because of his proximity.

She was missing his kisses already.

She was craving his lips on her neck, once again.

She slowly slid out of the bed, heading toward the bathroom. Once she was inside, she locked the door and undressed herself, ready to step inside the shower.

"April, are you okay?" Jackson was knocking at the door.

"Yeah… I needed to... I wanted to take a shower…" she replied, mumbling

"Oh…Okay… but make it quick, gorgeous…I miss you in bed…." He whispered.

And all of a sudden, the sound of his husky voice had triggered something inside of her.

She only took her few minutes to shower and as soon as she stepped out, she saw the little packet that Lexie had given to her.

And she decided. Her tank top and pajama pants long forgotten.

She was ready to put on the nightgown.

She undid her hair, that were gathered up in a messy bun she had previously done, to avoid getting them soaked in the shower.

And she looked at herself in the mirror.

She was ready.

She wanted him so badly.

And she trusted him.

As soon as she unlocked the door she heard him say: "You know, it's better not to lock the door when you are in the shower…it could… "

He had started talking without even looking at her, but when he had turned his face…at the sight of the beautiful woman, who was now in front of him, almost naked, he had totally forgotten what he was about to say.

She was so sexy.

She was approaching him, bare feet, in this amazing outfit and he had forget even how to breathe.

April sat down on the bed, a little embarrassed. She had never acted so boldly.

But, given his reactions, she was doing great.

He was staring at her, mesmerized.

He was staring at her beautiful body, realizing that trying to restrain himself, this time, would have been almost impossible.

She was looking into his beautiful eyes that were adoring her and all her fears and insecurities suddenly had disappeared.

He got up in a sitting position as well, raising a hand to touch her. As if she was not real.

He slowly grazed the skin on her arm, going up to her shoulder, then he reached her neck and face. "You are so beautiful…" he whispered softly and slowly his mouth was on hers.

She kissed him back, so slowly that their actions seemed in slow motion.

"I missed your kisses…" she confessed

"Me too babe…" he told her as he pulled away to catch his breath "Me too…"

Their tongues were slowing tracing patterns together, slowly exploring each other mouths.

He suddenly grasped the back of her neck, pulling her towards him but he realized her hands were on his chest, trying to unbutton his shirt.

"April…you know, we don't have to…" he was trying to tell her, but she cut him off.

"It's okay, Jackson, I want to…." she replied, smiling.

She unbuttoned his shirt completely and he pulled briefly away to toss it on the floor.

She gently grazed his beautiful chest and he inhaled deeply, closing his eyes, trying to slow down his heart rate.

She was driving him crazy.

Now she was lying down, her head on the pillow and he was bending over her, kissing her neck still above the sheets.

"Come in bed with me…" she whispered softly.

He looked at her, his eyes full of desire.

He stripped down, leaving his boxer on, and got in bed with her.

They were looking at each other.

He was next to her, on his left hip, supporting his torso on his elbow.

With his right hand he stroked her face and gently bended over to kiss her again.

She was lying on her back, with her hands on his chest.

All of a sudden, his hand travelled down, from her neck to her belly, briefly grazing her breasts.

She felt a chill down her spine. She craved his hands on her breasts, so much.

She was breathing fast. She was kissing him passionately and he liked the way her hands were going up and down on his chest.

His right hand was on her belly and slowly started to go down on her hip and then on her thigh.

She let out a moan of pleasure and he put his head on the crook of her neck.

"Are you okay with that?" he asked her, his voice husky.

"Mmm mm" April nodded, uncapable of forming words.

He squeezed gently her thigh and slowly his hand came back up, sliding up her nightgown and this time he was touching her bare skin on her waist.

"You are driving me crazy…" he whispered in her ear, and started kissing down her neck.

She slightly arched her back, lifting up her knees.

"Jackson…" she let out a moan, as if she was in pain.

He was kissing her again when she whispered: "Jackson, please, I need you to touch me…"


	10. Chapter 10

**SLIGHTLY M RATED!**

**THEN...DRAMA DRAMA DRAMA!**

**I'M VERY GRATEFUL TO ALL OF THOSE WHO HAVE SENT ME REVIEWS! THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**AND AGAIN, LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**

.

.

.

.

"Jackson, I need you to touch me"

She was whispering and was looking at him.

She had never felt like that. She had never wanted to be with a man so much. In her eyes a mix of desire and desperation…

He kissed her deeply, then pulled away only to ask her.

"Do you need me to touch you here?"

And slowly he slid his hands from her waist to her breast, starting gentle to massage her from beneath her nightgown.

She was slowly moving her body, squirming when his touch became more intense.

"Do you want more, April?"

He was trying to read her mind and as she was responding to him with her moans, he was sure she wanted more.

He slowly move his hand to her shoulders and slid both the straps of her nightgown to reveal her beautiful breasts. He stayed still a brief moment appreciating the view.

Then his mouth was starting kissing her there, while his hands travelled down again on her thighs.

He slid gentle his hand between her thigh and he was definitely sure she was more than ready.

She didn't last long.

After few minutes, she was breathing again in a regular pattern.

"April…?"

He was gently, stroking her hair.

Her forehead was sprinkled in beads of sweat, her lips were a little swollen and she was feeling so good.

"Yeah… thank you…"

They were cuddling, he was hugging her from behind, his head leaning in the crook of her neck.

He was in love with her neck.

"You don't need to thank me…the pleasure was all mine" he chuckled.

"Jackson…"

"Yeah…"

"Do you want to make love to me?

Jackson's breath caught in his throat.

April turned her head back to look at him while her hand was grabbing his neck.

"Yeah…do you want me too?"

She only nodded.

He couldn't deny the obvious. He had thought about this since the moment he saw her in that beautiful dress.

Maybe since the very first beginning, the second he had laid eyes on the beautiful girl who had bumped into him, that morning in the bar.

And now he was about to make love to that gorgeous creature who was in that bed, with him.

He had just pleased her with his hands, with his mouth, with his touch.

And she wanted more.

He slid off bed only to prepare himself to love her in the safest way possible.

When he crawled in the bed again, she was smiling at him.

He kissed her, while gently trying to flip her.

He was now above her, careful to not put his weight on her.

He kissed her deeply while her legs wrapped around him.

And when their bodies met, deeply, one inside the other, it was like they had always known each other.

Their movements were so perfectly in harmony, that it was as if they had rehearsed that night so many times, although it was their very special first time.

April woke up the next morning, a rush of happiness inside of her.

She looked at the alarm clock. It was 10 a.m.

She was still quite tired, it had been a very intense night.

She slowly lifted Jackson's arm that was leaning on her belly, and slid out of bed.

"Hey you…where are you going?" Jackson was gently holding her. She turned back and looked at him, he was smiling seductively.

"Jackson, I need to go to the bathroom…"

But as she stood up making only a few steps, he was calling her again, but this time his voice was so different.

"April… I … I need you to lay down on the bed…" It seemed more like an order than an invite.

"Jackson!" she chuckled. She thought it was a sexy request of his but when she turned back to look at him, his face had completely changed.

He was looking down, at her back. His eyes seemed frozen in a worried look.

Then she noticed it, as well. She felt a strange wetness. She looked at her back, red spots all over her nightgown and on the sheets.

"Oh God, no…"

She looked down and she noticed a drip of blood running down her thighs.

She was in panic. She hadn't feel any pain, anything at all.

And then, all of a sudden, she was in Jackson's arms, that had prevented her to fall down and in her eyes, a blurred image of him at the phone, calling for help.

* * *

><p><span><em>3 hours later<em>

April's eyes slowly opened up.

"Oh sweetie, thank God!"

"Aunt Susan…" April put her hand on her lower abdomen.

"Oh dear, everything is fine, your baby is perfectly fine, but you need to rest, from now on…" Susan's eyes were filled with tears but she was still smiling.

"What happened? Where's Jackson?"

"Calm down, sweetie, now that you are awake, I need to call the doctor…"

"But… but what happened, I was bleeding and I thought…"

April started to cry, realizing what could have happened.

She heard a knock and she turned to look at the door where a doctor was approaching her.

"Hi April, I'm Doctor Herman. How are you feeling?"

April was wiping her eyes not ready to speak yet, still choking back her tears.

"Ma'am can you please leave us alone for a minute? The doctor told Susan.

When they were alone in the room, the doctor spoke again.

"April, my name is Grace Herman, you can call me Grace if you want…"

Doctor Herman was a fine middle aged woman, long brown hair and brown eyes.

She wasn't supposed to get too familiar with her patients. She obviously knew that. She was chief of OB-GYN department.

But this patient of hers was different. Because she had arrived in the ambulance with Jackson by his side.

Grace Herman and Catherine Avery were two of the best surgical residents back in 1975 and they had been best friends since then.

"Do you want to know what happened to you?" Grace asked her.

April was looking at her, with eyes still full of tears.

"I didn't feel anything…why is this happening…I mean…"

"April, you have a condition that's called Placenta Praevia. In other words, your placenta is completely inserted in the lower part of your uterus, that's why you had the bleeding. The vaginal bleeding is unfortunately a common complications. You're in your early second trimester and you need to take some precautions, I'm afraid, but apart from this, you have nothing else to worry about…"

April was looking at her, slowly comprehending the meaning of her words.

"I'm sorry, April, but I need to put you in bed rest until this baby is ready to come out… we don't have any other choices!"

"I understand…" she simply replied.

"Okay… now, call me if you need anything. We will keep you under observation, then tomorrow I'll send you home, okay? "

April nodded. She understood perfectly.

* * *

><p>Jackson was pacing up and down the hallway.<p>

When April had lost consciousness in his arms again, he had thought at the worst case scenario.

He was so scared. His hands had shaken so much that he had found difficult even calling 911.

"Baby, relax, she's fine…" Catherine was trying to comfort him, helplessly.

"I know…but it was my fault!" He was angry with himself. As a doctor he had clearly understood April's gravity.

"Jackson, honey, you didn't know…"

"I could have hurt her, and the baby…both of them…." He was so angry he even threw a punch at the vending machine.

"Jackson, you only had sex with her, and this is a very common activity for two people who…"

"I love her, mom!" he blurted out, scratching the back of his head.

Catherine was staring deeply in his son's eyes. His baby boy was now a man, who was in love with a woman who actually deserved him and as his mother, she couldn't be more proud.

"I know, honey, that's why you need to go and be with her…" Catherine told him, gently stroking his back.

* * *

><p>April was in her room. Her aunt Susan was by her side.<p>

"April…honey…I know this is not the right time but… I need to talk to you, about Matthew…"

April was looking down at her belly. She had known since the beginning that Matthew deserved to know of the baby, but she had avoided to deal with him. That was basically the reason why she had moved to Seattle in the first place. She wanted to forget him.

She knew that, as his father, he had rights and she couldn't keep him away from her child.

That baby was his child too.

She inhaled deeply, then spoke up.

"I know, I have to tell him but, I don't know….Sometimes I only wish it was Jackson's…."

"Oh sweetheart…" Susan smiled at her sympathetically.

"I know, I'm so stupid…"

"No, sweetheart, you're not stupid… " Susan paused for a few seconds…and then spoke up again.

" …what I was trying to say is that last night, Matthew called…"

"What are you talking about…!?"

"He asked your parents about you, they told him that you are here, with me…and he wanted to come here... for your birthday…April, honey, I lied to him, I told him that you were out of town, on a trip with your school for this weekend, but he's coming next week…I know I should have told you, but I didn't want to ruin your Jackson's plans and he is such a sweet boy…."

April was looking down.

Her mind had just filled up with so many shocking news to elaborate that she felt light headed again, but this time it was not because of her low blood pressure. It was the anxiety, the shock, the apprehension...

She was not ready to see him.

Not yet.

"April, he's coming for you…I mean, he doesn't know of the baby… He told me...that he's coming to get you back…"

All of a sudden, April felt a stab on her stomach.


	11. Chapter 11

"Mom!? Why did you tell him...?"

As soon as she had realized and metabolized her aunt's words, April had immediately taken her cell phone and had called her mom for an explanation.

"April, honey, I had to… He's sorry, he had made a mistake, he's the father of your baby…"

"He cheated on me, mom! It's not a mistake and he kept on cheating until I found out… This is not a simple mistake, we already talked about that…"

"I know, honey, I know that… but sometimes we have to put our pride aside… he loves you and he's sorry… and he loves your baby, too…"

"Unbelievable! Did you tell him about the baby?"

But she didn't hear anything from the other part of the phone. And she automatically she knew the answer.

"How could you, mom?!"

"He deserved to know honey, and you can't raise a child all by yourself…"

"Well maybe I won't be alone raising my baby…"

"April, your aunt told me that you are seeing this doctor…but he's not the father of your baby, and even if now he could seem okay with that, you'll never know…. You have to think about that…"

As soon as the conversation with his mother ended, she turned off the phone, slowly putting it in the bedside table, looking at her aunt with a wan look.

"Does he know about the baby?" Susan asked her quietly

April only nodded.

"Honey, I didn't know, he didn't tell me anything about the baby…so I thought…"

"It's okay..." April gave her a bitter smile "It was only a matter of time."

She turned herself on her right side. She didn't even have the strength to cry again, even if she felt like she wanted to. She felt a strange feeling of emptiness.

Her aunt was gently stroking her hair when all of a sudden April spoke up

"Do you think I have to put aside my pride?"

"April, you have to make your own choices…"

"I don't know what to do…."

"You'll figured it out, sweetie, now try to sleep…"

She had closed her eyes only for few minutes, but she was not already asleep, when she heard a gentle knock at her door. She didn't turn though.

"Hi, Jackson…." She heard her aunt whispering.

"Is she asleep?" Jackson asked, with the same low tone of voice.

"Yes, son…"

"Oh, okay, I'll come back later… Would you mind telling her that I passed by…?"

"Yes, of course…" Susan smiled.

"Ehm…Susan, would you like a coffee?"

"Thank you dear, I'd love to…"

"Okay, I'll be right back…"

"Oh, wait...I'm coming with you, I could really use a little walk…"

As soon as she was alone, in the door, April felt one single tear running down her cheeks.

He was the sweetest man!

She loved Jackson, so much….Getting to know him had been one of the best thing that had happened in her life. But unfortunately at the wrong time.

She had to think about her baby.

She didn't want to put her pride aside, but she was ready to put herself aside, her own wishes, because she had to do the best for her baby.

It was not a matter of whom she wanted to be with, but which choice would be the better for her baby.

She was so in love with Jackson. She had even admitted with it her aunt, she wished he was the father of her baby. But, unfortunately, he wasn't.

She had been with Matthew for so long and despite what he had done to her, she knew he could have been a great father. At least she had to give him that possibility.

She didn't want to come back to him, she didn't love him, anymore.

But how could she possibly deny her baby the chance to live with his own father?

She didn't want her child to live apart from Matthew. It was not the right thing to do.

All of a sudden, she knew what she had to do.

And a flood of tears was now silently streaming down her cheeks.

"Miss are you alright? Are you feeling any pain?"

April felt quite embarrassed, she hadn't even heard the nurse coming in…

She turned towards her, wiping her tears.

"Yes, yes, fine…I'm fine, thanks…no pain at all, but…would you mind call doctor Herman for me? She told me to ask for her, if I needed anything…And… Could you call her, please?"

* * *

><p>"How is she holding up?"<p>

Jackson asked Susan as soon as he took her coffee from the vending machine.

"She's hanging in there… She asked about you, though…"

Jackson's face was slowly lighten up, then he looked at Susan with an embarrassed look.

"Yeah, I know…I'm sorry…but… "

"It's okay son, you were not ready yet, besides…She's going to be just fine…"

"Yes, I know… But she scared me pretty much this time…"

Susan was about to reply when Jackson all of a sudden told her.

"Excuse me Susan, I'll be right back!"

Dr. Herman was going down the hallway in the direction of April's room and that was what had caught Jackson's attention.

She was looking at her pager and she was not running but neither she was going at a slow pace.

"Dr. Herman, have you got a second?" Jackson had intercepted her on her way.

"I'm sorry Jackson, I've got a consult to do now…"

"Is it about April?" he suddenly blurted out.

She stopped and turned around to look at his face.

He was visibly looking at her with a worried look.

"Yes, it is… but everything it's okay, she asked for me…I think she has some questions to ask me….I'll let you know, okay?"

"No, I'm coming with you" He replied, ready to head to her room, but he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"You know I can't let you be in there, you know that right?"

"Grace, please…I need to see her…" he was begging her

"Listen to me, as soon as I've finished you can see her…"

She was smiling at him, sympathetically, and all he could do was agreeing with her.

* * *

><p>"Hi, April… A nurse paged me, is everything okay?"<p>

Dr. Herman had just stepped inside April's room and had immediately realized that something has changed from their previous encounter.

Last time she had looked at April's face, she had seen her anxiety, her fear, her concern…

But this time all she could see in April's eyes was sadness and resolution.

"Can I ask you something Dr. Herman? How bad is my situation? I mean, how are the chances that everything will be okay with the baby?" April was looking straught in her eyes.

"April, I just need to be on bed rest, and everything is going to be fine…"

"But…what if I need to move, only once... I have to be at my parent's...in Ohio…"

"Well… It's a quite long flight but, honestly, a flight in this stage of the pregnancy is definitely less risky than a flight in the third trimester… So, yes, I think you can go visiting your parents. At one condition though, you need to come back in two weeks, 3 at most…because in that stage…"

"I won't come back!" April had suddenly blurted out, then she took a deep breath and stated "It's for good!"

There was a moment of silence, in which the two women were staring at each other.

"Well, as your doctor I need to get in touch with the Ob-Gyn who will take care of you, there. Let me know how to get in touch with him, ok? Do you already know when you are going to leave?"

April only shook her head.

"Okay, I need to know every details before agreeing to this, but I think we could do this…"

"So, I don't have to worry for the baby's safety…."

"No April, you don't have worry…"

"Okay, thanks Dr. Herman…"

"April, listen to me...Jackson is outside, he wants to see you… do you feel like seeing him…?"

April' eyes were now filled with tears again. Dr. Herman had already realized what was going on with her.

"No, I don't think I can…"

She wanted to see him so badly. She wanted to stroke his cheeks. She wanted to kiss him. She wanted to feel the warmth of his chest. She wanted simply to be with him.

But she had made a decision. And she couldn't go back.

As soon as Dr. Herman stepped outside, she found Jackson and Susan, waiting for her.

"So?" Jackson asked her as soon as she reached them

"Everything's okay…" she replied and then turning towards Susan she added "…you can go inside now, Mrs. Kepner."

Susan looked at Jackson. He was looking at Dr. Herman with a skeptical look on his face.

"Actually… Jackson, she asked for her aunt… She didn't want to see anyone else…"

It was not entirely the truth, but Grace Herman thought that telling him that April didn't want to see him, specifically, would be definitely worse.

But Jackson had perfectly understood, as a doctor he knew exactly how to they handled this kind of situation.

He had done this, himself, a lot of times.

"Oh…I see… I have… have stuff to do, anyways… "

He felt his eyes stung and his stomach clenched.

He looked towards April's door once more and then turned back and went down the hallway.

"Honey, what's going on?"

Susan had barely put her foot inside April's room and was looking at her with an inquiring look of hers.

April was looking at her. She knew exactly what she was referring to.

"He was dying to see you… why on earth you don't want to see him?!" Susan asked again

"I can't see him, because I can't be here with him… It's so hard…I can't…." and she broke down in tears.

* * *

><p>Jackson was sitting at his desk.<p>

He was completely lost. Why didn't she want to see him? Was she angry with him?

He missed her so much.

He wanted to talk to her, about how she was feeling, about the night they spent together.

She wanted to tell her how much he loved her and how much he cared for her and her little baby.

He had thought of losing her and now that he had the chance, he didn't want to wait anymore. He wanted to tell her how deeply he loved her and how much she meant to him.

He took his phone out of his pocket. He wanted to call her. He wanted to hear her voice.

But he couldn't. She didn't want to see him and he had to respect that…

He was still looking at his phone when, all of a sudden, he couldn't believe his eyes: she was calling him!

"Hello? April... Hi!?"

"Jackson…I'm sorry…" she was sobbing and he felt like his heart was about to break.

"Oh, babe, don't cry, you don't have to be sorry about anything…" Jackson was trying to soothe her, but all he wanted to do was run downstairs and hug her so tightly.

"Are you okay, I mean…are we…okay…?" He was quite in panic because, honestly, he had a bad feeling. Very bad.

"Jackson I have to tell you something…"

And he was right. And he felt his heart in his throat.


	12. Chapter 12

April had practically spent the whole night crying in her bed.

She had managed to convince her aunt to go home and come pick her up late in the morning, as soon as they would discharged her.

She was looking at her phone.

She had told Jackson the most awful things: that she had made a mistake sleeping with him and that she had regretted that…

That she still loved Matthew…

That she was going to come back home…

But she had lied.

Sleeping with Jackson had been all but a mistake.

She didn't love Matthew, anymore.

And yes, she was going back to Ohio, but she didn't feel like going home. That wasn't her home anymore.

Jackson was her home.

"Good Morning, April, can I come in?"

Catherine Avery, had suddenly entered her room. She approached her and sat down on the chair, right next to her bed.

"So, I heard you're being discharged today… "

Catherine was looking at April with an inquiring yet fair look on her face.

She knew exactly what was going on, even if her son hadn't told her anything.

Catherine had called him, the previous night, asking about April.

"_Well, I think she's fine…she's about to come back home to Ohio…" _He had replied to her.

And when she had tried to ask again , he had cut her off, simply saying _"Mom, please! She just broke up with me…!"_

"Yes, I mean, Dr. Herman told me I will be discharged today…" April was looking at her, visibly in discomfort…

"Oh I see… That's really great news actually… are you not happy to finally go _home_, April?"

Catherine was looking her. She could exactly imagine what was going on in April's mind. She didn't blame her.

Catherine knew that April's was making a choice as a mother and not as a woman in love.

"How is he?" April suddenly asked her in a whisper.

"You do love my son, don't you?" Catherine asked her, reaching for her hand and gently stroking it.

April only nodded and then, almost chucking, she added "I feel like I am about to burst into tears again if I open my mouth…"

"It's okay, dear… I know… Just listen to me… You love him and he's so in love with you… I've never seen my son so happy, and this is because of you, and I might say he did choose well… But I also know you are thinking about this little baby, who is here inside you, and you are making what you think will be the best for this little cutie… I understand that…"

April was looking at Catherine's hand with tearful eyes.

"But my son needs to know that you love him, he needs to know the truth… He deserves to make his own choice out of the truth…"

"No, I want to let him free…." April suddenly blurted out… "I don't want him to follow me…"

Catherine was looking at her attentively, and April went on:" I was telling him that I needed to be there, with Matthew, for the baby…. And Jackson told me that we would figure something out together, that he would come with me, moved there with him…. But I can't do this to him…. That's why I told him that I love Matthew… Jackson's life is here, I can't do this to him, I simply can't…"

April was staring at Catherine who was smiling lovingly.

"Oh dear..."

"I have to put myself aside for my baby…and for Jackson…"

"Is there anything I can do for you, dear?"

"No, it's okay, I'll be fine…and maybe one day I'll be happy again…"

* * *

><p>"<em>Jackson, I have to tell you something..."<em>

And that was when his world had stopped.

He was repeating that moment in his mind, over and over.

He didn't know what to do… He had to respect what she had told him. But he needed to see her. He couldn't let her go without even try to get her back.

He felt that she had not tell him the whole truth. She had told him about the best choice for her baby and he understood that.

But then he had insisted, he would have done anything to be with her, he was more than happy to follow her, if only she had asked him to go with her. Instead, she had simply stated the most unexpected: she loved Matthew. The douche who had cheated on her. She was still loving him.

That was the thing that had hurt him the most. And that was the thing that had blown out the last faint hope that was still inside his heart.

He would have done anything to be with her. He was sure they could figure out how to overcome the distance despite he was more than willing to move there, just to be with her.

He would even overcome the undeniable difficulties of being with April there, and yet, having to share part of their life together with the father of her baby. He was definitely sure about that, they would figure something out.

But when he had heard her saying that, that was too much. That was unbearable.

April loved another man. And he couldn't do anything to change that.

* * *

><p>April was in her hospital room, on a wheelchair, ready to go home.<p>

Her aunt Susan was carrying her bag, when Lexie stepped inside her room.

"Hey Mrs. Kepner, can I borrow your niece for a minute?!" she was smiling widely, trying to lighten up the mood.

"Sure, Dr. Grey, I'm waiting outside!"

Once Susan was outside, Lexie tried to bend over to hug April, but her belly was in the way.

"Oh man, don't look at me like that… just few months and you will be in the exact situation!" Lexie chuckled.

April, had just an hint of a smile…but that was something.

"Are you okay?" Lexie asked in a more serious tone.

"I'm…yeah…I'm going to be fine!" April stated, trying to seem convincing

"Sure you will, April…." And then after a brief pause "He's asking about you, you know, he's worried about you….he really cares… but you know that, right?!"

"I know…I really care about him, too… I think I love him…"

April had always been very careful on what saying or not saying to Lexie, because she knew she had this clear weakness for talking too much, but she was her friend and April needed to tell her the truth.

She felt so guilty for not having told Jackson that she loved him, that she was trying to "redeem" herself telling everybody else.

"April, why you didn't tell him…?" Lexie was trying to understand more. She could understand why April had decided to go back home…but telling him that she loved another man, was too much.

"Maybe one day, I will tell him… please Lexie, I need to know that he's going to be okay…"

"Okay, April… Call me as soon as you arrive, okay! Now I have to go…I don't want to cry…okay?"

The two were staring at each other with teary eyes but still smiling to each other.

"Okay…thank you, for everything, Lexie!"

"Oh, April, don't thank me okay…we will see pretty soon, I promise…"

And saying that, she let the nurse push April's wheelchair towards the exit.

* * *

><p>It was Thursday.<p>

Three days had passed since April had been discharged.

Matthew had called her the first day she was at home.

Actually he didn't know anything about her being in the hospital. She didn't bother to tell him. It didn't matter.

She had simply told him that she would come back to Columbus with him. And that was it.

She had agreed to see him the first day he arrived, even if she already knew what he was going to tell her.

That he was sorry. That he loved her…

She didn't care.

What she cared about was the baby, though. And she wanted to know he felt about becoming a father, if he was happy, what he thought…

He had barely answered her question.

He hadn't even asked about the baby, the pregnancy, how far she was along… not even a word.

He didn't have try, not even once, to touch her belly, to stroke it and she found that strange… Jackson had even in the beginning touch her belly, and the baby that was inside of her wasn't even his own child.

He kept asking her to forgive him and that he was sorry.

When Matthew had arrived in the city and had gone to her home, Susan had not, even for a second, thought about inviting him to stay there.

As a matter of fact, Susan Kepner was still pretty doubtful about her April's decision.

She knew as well that, everything April was doing, was what she thought would be the best for her baby.

But she couldn't avoid to feel sorry for her. April's eyes were empty.

When Matthew had tried to hug her as he had arrived, she had seen clearly April's discomfort.

That day, Susan knew that she had to do something. April and Mathhew's flight would be the next morning and she couldn't wait anymore.

Her niece was at the table, eating her dinner. All her baggage were ready, near the front door.

"Sweetheart, do you want another slice of cake?"

"No, I'm okay…thanks…"

"I told him!"

Susan sat down next to her.

"I told him, sweetheart. Jackson called me a few times, he wanted to know if you were okay…. and I didn't want to tell him…but I told him!"

April looked at her, incredulous.

"What?...What have you told him?"

"I told him that you are flying out tomorrow…He's coming tonight…he wants to say you goodbye…"

April straightened up from the chair, looking around like she was having a panic attack.

"I can't see him, I can't … why …?" She was about to cry when she heard the doorbell.

"I can't see him, please, not now, I have…to….." April was spinning around like she didn't know where to hide.

"April, please…" Susan put his hands on April's shoulder "He wants to say goodbye…"

The doorbell rang again and Susan went to open the door.

"Matthew?!" Susan was obviously not expecting him.

"What are you doing here?" April had stepped closer.

"The plan's changed. The air hostess called me, they received two cancellations for the tonight's flight for Columbus and I changed our tickets…"

In that moment April realized Matthew was ready to leave.

She looked behind his shoulder and could clearly see a cab, who was waiting for them.

"But…I'm not ready, yet…"

April was looking at her aunt, who was looking back at her with a desperate look.

"Matthew please, I need to…"

"I'm sorry April…we have to go… I'll wait you in the car…"

As soon as he turned back to the cab, April started to cry. She felt like she was being kidnapped. She had to go but at her own terms.

She hugged her aunt so tightly.

"I'm going to miss you so much!"

"Oh sweetheart, me too, but I'm coming next month, I promise…" Susan was crying with her.

"Would you promise me one more thing?" April was now looking into her eyes. "Don't tell him, that I love him, please…He deserves to be happy without me…"

* * *

><p><em>4 WEEKS LATER<em>

_Columbus Ohio_

"April, maybe we should talk about it..."

"About what, Matthew?" She was crying. She was angry with him. She couldn't even stand being near him.

Their relationship in these weeks had become even more complicated.

April was living obviously at her parent's even if they were pushing her towards him. "Maybe you should get married…" her mom kept on saying.

Matthew was asking her out every single night, was bringing her flowers even in the more inappropriate situation and she had found his behavior even annoying. She had made it clear: the only reason why she had come back from Seattle was because of her baby.

They were in his car, in the parking lot of the hospital and April couldn't stop crying.

"About the option the doctor had explained to us… "

Spina bifida. She wasn't even able to pronounce it properly.

Her eyes were full of tears and all she wanted to do was screaming.

"I'm sorry April, but I don't think I can handle this... A baby is just quite a burden...…but a sick baby…? I don't think I can handle this… We should consider the other options, if not the termination, maybe the adoption... I don't know…"

"So you don't want him….? Now that you know that he has problem…you don't want this baby? Oh my God, what kind of monster are you? I can't even look at you right now!"

She was yelling at him. She hated him. She couldn't believe she had been with such of man for 12 years.

"I didn't even wanted one in the first place, April! We didn't even talked about having children… You were the one who talked about that, I was not!"

April was staring at him, speechless.

"I love you April, and I'm sorry, I would even accept having a baby right now, even if it's not the right time…because I want to be with you…but this baby…and all the problems he will have in the future…what kind of life he's going to have.. and what kind of life WE are going to have!"

"There's the surgery option, the doctor told us…"

"The doctor told us that's too risky for you, were you even listening to him while he was talking to us?" Matthew yelled at her.

She wanted to yell at him back. To punch him. To slap him in the face.

"You don't even deserve to be called a father, Matthew" she told him. She was speaking quietly, looking at him straight into his eyes "You don't even deserve to call him your child… the moment you had thought of getting rid of him because he's sick… you had stopped to be his father! Oh Good Lord, I thought I was doing right … I thought I was choosing the best for him… I thought you could be a good father but I was wrong… I was wrong about everything…"

Now she was crying. She was crying for her baby. She was crying because she felt alone. She was crying because, all of a sudden, she had realized she had done the biggest mistake of her life.


	13. Chapter 13

**Really hope you like this story and I really appreciate all kinds of reviews!**

**I'm writing this for myself, because this Japril blackout is really killing me...but I'm writing also for all of you!**

**So I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>Jackson was trying to get out of the car, holding his crutches with his left hand.<p>

Mark had brought him to the hospital, hopefully today they would take off the cast on his leg.

Little more than a month had passed since the accident. Five weeks to be exact.

Jackson couldn't forget that night. That night he had been lucky.

That night he had left the hospital with only a broken leg, a broken arm and a dislocated shoulder.

But that meant he had been really lucky. It could have gone worse.

He knew he was risking going so fast, without even stopping at the traffic lights.

But he was trying everything.

He had thought about that for days. He wanted to accept April's choice, she had asked him to leave her alone. So he hadn't called her. Not even a message. But he wanted to say goodbye. He wanted to see her one more time. And when he had arrived, Susan had told him they had just left. He had missed her for a few minutes.

And he had freaked out. He had panicked.

His crazy trip to the airport, trying to reaching April's cab, had suddenly stopped against a dumpster.

He was speeding fast. Faster than he should have.

"Ok, Avery, I'll pick you up at 7! Be a nice boy!" Mark was always trying to cheer him up.

After April had left Seattle and after the accident, Jackson's mood had really gone under his feet. He wasn't even able to operate so it was really, really hard lighten up his mood.

He had just stepped into the elevator when his cell phone rang.

"Dr. Avery, sorry to bother. We are still waiting for that documents to be signed..."

"Yeah, yeah, I know…" he cut off.

He was heading to the exam room, where, hopefully, he would get rid of the cast. At least something positive would happen to him that day.

* * *

><p>April was in her room, at her parents'.<p>

After her doctor had told her about her baby's condition, she had got in touch with Dr. Herman.

She trusted her. Grace Herman had been a good doctor with her and April just wanted to know if she could help her and her baby.

She definitely wanted to do anything in her power to help her baby, even if they had told her that the in utero surgery was too risky for her own safety.

Dr. Herman would arrived in a couple of days and hopefully she would help her.

"How are you feeling today?" Lexie was asking her, at the phone

"I'm okay, I can't wait for Dr. Herman to be here…I hope she could do something…"

"Of course, she will! She will fix him April…You have nothing to be worried. Trust me… I'm sorry I can't come as well, but I'm ready to pop any seconds now…"

"It's okay Lexie…"

"Are you sure you don't want me to tell him?"

Lexie had restrained herself so much. This time she had kept her mouth shut. But she was dying to tell Jackson everything. Everything April had told her.

"Yes, I'm sure…How is he?" April asked

April had kept asking about him. Every time she talked to Lexie, the first thing she asked her was about Jackson.

"He's fine… Don't worry about him… But I'm still confused April, why don't you want to tell him..."

Lexie hated that situation. She was in the middle of two stubborn people who loved each other so much and were trying to protect each other so badly that were willing to sacrifice their own happiness for one another.

April had begged Lexie not to tell him about the baby's sickness and about the fact that Matthew had practically run away from his responsibilities of father.

"Because… I can't come back to him… I left him, I lied to him…"

"He's been thinking about you this whole time, April…"

That was the truth.

Jackson had never stopped thinking about her. He was, as well, asking Lexie about her. Always.

"_Don't you dare tell her about this, Lexie… I don't want her to worry about me…" _

That was the first thing he had told her, when he had arrived in the ER, with a cut on his forehead, with a broken tibia and a bad injury to his right arm.

Despite that, April had been his first thought!

* * *

><p>Jackson was finally walking on his own feet, without crutches.<p>

He still had the splint on his shoulder, and he was not clear for the OR, yet. But that was more than nothing.

He went into his office. The documents were on his desk.

He sat down and started flipping through the pages indolently.

His cell phone rang.

"Mom… If you are calling about the documents… I'm actually signing them now…"

"Oh, oh, great… you know, just put a signature on it….don't bother… But I was calling to ask you about your leg, honey…"

Jackson was still looking at the document when something caught his attention.

"Yeah, yeah, the cast is off… wait a second… "

He was looking at the page in front of him as if he had seen a ghost.

Maybe he wouldn't have pay any attention at all, but his mother had told him exactly what he wouldn't expect her to tell him. And that had make him suspicious.

And now he was sure.

"Mom?"

"Yes, baby?"

"Why Dr. Herman is going to Ohio State University for a consult?!"

"…Jackson… listen to me…."

But he had already dropped the phone on his desk and was on his way out of his office.

He stopped at the nurse station.

"Where's Dr. Herman?"

"She's performing a hysterectomy in OR 3, Dr. Avery"

"Is she okay?!"

Jackson had just entered the OR gallery turning on the intercom.

In his voice all his apprehension and his anger…

"Well, Mrs. Berkus here is doing great, actually…."

Grace Herman didn't even look up. She knew exactly who was talking to her. She also knew that he wasn't referring to the patient that was on her table in that moment.

"I need to know if she's okay!" he blurted out.

"Dr. Avery, I'm almost done here… I'll meet you in your office…" then she looked up at him.

He was looking down at her, he seemed so vulnerable.

"Jackson… the baby has myelomeningocele… they wanted to know if I can assist them, she wants to do the surgery…"

He was staring down at her and he felt like he was having a bad dream…

Then he exhaled deeply "I'll wait for you in my office"

* * *

><p>April was in her bed. That whole bed rest thing was more difficult that she would have thought, but she was strictly following the doctor's orders, she was even wearing bed pants.<p>

It was 9.30 p.m.

Suddenly she heard a knock at her door.

"April, honey…can I come in?"

It was her mother. She got inside her room and sat down on the bed next to her.

"I brought you some hot chocolate…"

April took the cup, smiling at her.

"I'm sorry, honey, I didn't thought Matthew could…"

"It's okay, mom, neither did I… I don't want to talk about him…"

"Your aunt called us today, she's coming visiting you next Wednesday. Is that the day that doctor from Seattle is coming too?"

"Yes… yes… Dr. Herman is coming next Wednesday…"

"And what about that other doctor…from Seattle…?"

April was looking at her mother with a confused look on her face…

"Your aunt told me about that doctor you have met in Seattle, you know… From your aunt's words he seems a very good guy…"

April's eyes suddenly lightened up.

"Yes, he is… He is so… he's…"

"Call him, April!" her mother suddenly blurted out. "You know, dear, I thought I was giving you a good advice you know… but I was wrong and I'm sorry dear…."

Her mother was crying now and April felt a she was about to cry, too.

* * *

><p>He was in his office. He had agreed to wait for Grace there, taking deep breaths, waiting for an explanation but in the meanwhile he was looking for other details he could find in that documents.<p>

Then he stopped.

He thought about April, she must have been so scared.

He took his phone out of his pocket, then he put it down… then took it off again.

He wanted to call her so badly.

He just needed to hear her voice. He just wanted to tell her that everything was going to be okay.

And he called her.

"Jackson…." As soon as he heard her voice his heart skipped a beat.

Her voice was so soft and feeble. She called his name in a way he was not expecting at all, like she was expecting this moment for long, like hearing his voice was all she needed to hear.

Jackson gave a look at his watch, he hadn't even thought about the time zone in Ohio.

"I'm sorry, April, did I wake you up?"

"No…" He heard her breathing out in the phone, like she had let out a sigh of relief. He would have bet that, in this moment, she was smiling.

His heart was so full of joy in that moment that he could feel like his chest was about to explode.

"April, I know…I was not supposed to call you, I know…but I had to. I needed to know….from you…I needed to know from your voice that you are okay…I mean… Dr. Herman told me and… she's coming, well…I'm coming too…." He stated. He hadn't thought about it before, to join Dr. Herman, but now he was sure that he couldn't keep himself from going, as well.

"Jackson…" she tried to reply but he cut her off.

"April…please, let me finish…I know…I know you are with Matthew, I know that, but I want to be there. I want to help you and the baby…please let me do that… This is all I ask…"

"Jackson, I..."

"I promise you April, as long as I see that you and the baby are fine…Please…Then I'll go…I'll come back to Seattle. But I can't stay here right now…Please…"

He stayed in silence only for a moment.

"April…"

He could heard her deep breaths. She was still there.

"Please, say something…" He was so terrified. He was waiting for her to reply and he was feeling so lost without hearing her voice.

"It's a boy…" with the most simple and soft tone of voice April finally spoke up.

"It's a boy..?!" he repeated.

He was thinking at the baby like it was his own. He felt a strange feeling of fulfillment, hearing her saying that to him, and all of a sudden he opened his mouth and before his mind could stop him from speaking, the damage was done.

"I love you!"


	14. Chapter 14

Jackson was sitting in his plane seat, right next Dr. Herman, and they were both looking at the documents April's Ob had sent them.

They were about to land at Port Columbus International Airport.

He closed his eyes and exhaled deeply, resting his head on the head pad of his seat

He hadn't sleep much in the last two nights. Actually he hadn't sleep at all.

_**...**_

"So, what's your plan? About the surgery, I mean…" Jackson asked Grace, all of a sudden.

"It's a delicate procedure, actually, but I've already done it a few times, but honestly, this is the first time on a placenta praevia and the risks are way higher..."

"For the baby?" He asked her, and in that exact moment he actually felt guilty. He didn't know what to hope her answer would be.

"She could bleed out. It's a very common complication, I'm afraid …"

He was starting to get really anxious but he was trying to remain as calm as he possibly could.

"She's choosing to save him instead of herself…" he stated

He was talking to himself, actually.

He felt his eyes stung at the thought of losing her. But, even if the very thought of it made him losing his head, he felt so proud of her. She was an amazing woman, she was already an amazing mother for her child and he could only feel his love for her growing even more.

Just as they were about to get up from their seats, Dr. Herman cellphone started ringing.

Jackson looked at her, while she was talking on the phone. Then she looked at him.

It was bad.

He already knew that.

They arrived at the hospital and they were now talking with Dr. Peters, the head of OB-GYN.

"I'm glad you arrived so soon, unfortunately our patient's conditions have gotten worse in the last few hours. She had a massive bleed, at home. We were able to control it, we have to give her two units of 0-negative and she is stable, for now..."

Jackson was looking at him, petrified.

"What about the baby?" he asked

"The baby is fine, but…I think we have to postpone the surgery, I'm afraid!"

Dr. Herman nodded, then turned towards Jackson.

"Jackson, I'm going to see her with Dr. Peters, I'll be right back to update you, okay?"

He was lost. Completely. He felt powerless, hopeless, in the mercy of the faith.

He had never felt like this before. He had always been capable of control himself but this time, it was totally different. He felt already defeated. He was willing to stay positive, but his everyday life, as a doctor, had taught him that bad things happened. All the time. Even to people who didn't deserve them.

He was thinking at the worst case scenario and he couldn't hold back his tears anymore.

He sat down, his head between his hands, thinking about her.

When she told him that she was leaving, for good, to stay with another man that hurt so much he could hardly bear. But at least he had the relief of knowing her to be happy, with his baby, even if it wasn't with him.

But now the thought of losing her, and the baby… It was almost unbearable.

"Jackson?!"

He looked up, wiping off his tears.

"Susan, hi!" He got up and hugged her. It felt nice seeing her, she was like family to him.

"It's nice to see you, Jackson! What happened to your arm, son?" She asked, looking at his arm.

"Oh, it's nothing, I had a little accident, but I'm fine now!"

"She asked about you, you know?" Susan suddenly confessed to him.

He couldn't help but smile.

Susan had always been so kind to him, she had always root for him.

"I couldn't stay in Seattle, I... I simply couldn't!"

"We are all glad you are here, Jackson!"

"How is she doing? I mean…with Matthew and…stuff…"

He was asking Susan as he was making small conversation, asking the most natural thing, but inside he felt all but relaxed.

Susan waited a couple of seconds, studying his face. But then, when she was about to open her mouth to answer, both her and Jackson's attention was caught.

The two doctors were exiting April's room.

Jackson reached the two of them, who were still talking to each other.

"So?" he asked immediately.

"Well, she's stable for now… "

"Can we see her?"

"Of course! She asked about you, Jackson…"

He slowly opened the door and, just as he saw her, he felt a heart pang.

She was on her bed, in a sitting position.

The whiteness of her skin blurred into the whiteness of the sheets.

Her face was framed by her flame red hair, but even her lips were pale. She seemed so tired.

As he stepped inside the room, he could notice how her face suddenly began to change expression, and a hint of a smile was now spreading on her face.

"Hi" she whispered.

"Hi. How are you?" he replied, immediately approaching her, sitting on the chair next to her bed.

"I'm okay, now..." she confessed, smiling.

Jackson kept staring at her, smiling back at her. "What happened to your arm?" she asked him, referring to his arm.

"Oh, that's nothing… don't worry…" he replied

His left hand was rubbing his left knee, while both his legs were tapping. He couldn't stop doing that.

He was so nervous. That was the first time he saw her after he had told her he loved her.

April looked at him and move her hand trying to reach his.

He immediately stretched out his hand to meet hers.

As soon as he touched her skin, he couldn't help but breathing deeply.

It was so relieving, it was as if she had touched him inside his soul.

And even that light touch made him feel so good.

April unexpectedly took his hand, whose fingers were intertwined with hers, and put it onto her belly.

Jackson looked at her, taken aback at the sudden movement.

He loved touching her belly. The night they had spent together, his hands had craved touching her perfect round belly so much. He wanted to tell her how much he missed her, how much he had thought about her and the baby.

He started caressing her belly from above the blanket.

He finally spoke up, while a large grin was spreading across his face.

"I miss you April, I know I'm not supposed to say such things but…"

She suddenly moved her hand her on his mouth, to stop him from talking.

Jackson closed his eyes, appreciating the feeling of her hand on his skin.

She stroked gently his face, caressing his eyelids with her thumb.

"I miss you, too…" she told him, with a break in her voice.

He immediately opened his eyes.

"I missed you so much, Jackson"

She paused and, all of a sudden, took his face with both of her hands, slowly guiding him towards her.

He couldn't stop himself from follow her movements. She kissed his lips, barely touching them.

He pulled away, slowly, looking right into her eyes.

She was smiling at him. Her eyes were wet but her smile was undeniable.

"I missed you so much" she told him, again, smiling.

"April, I…" he was completely lost.

"I was wrong…" she went on, looking down, touching her belly "I thought I had to set you free so you could have your own life…"

But then she paused again.

But this time, a strange grimace of pain on her face. Both her hands were grabbing her belly.

"April! What's wrong!?"

Jackson immediately lifted her blankets.

A red blood stain between her legs.

"We need some help in here!" He screamed loudly, opening up her drip of saline.

"April, lie down…"

Jackson was terrified but was actually trying not to scare her even more.

"Jackson... You have to save the baby…" she whispered with a weak voice.

Her face deathly pale.

"You're both going to be okay…" He told her, trying convincing himself more than her.

"Please…Promise me…" April asked him again.

She seemed so firm and resolute. No tears in her eyes.

She had given up. For her baby.

"NO, I CAN'T…I CAN'T…" he screamed.

_** ….**_

"Jackson! Jackson…wake up…. Are you okay?" Grace asked him, briefly touching his leg.

He opened his eyes, looking around.

"Where…where are we? Where's April?" he blurted out, terrified look on his face.

"Jackson, relax… we had just landed. In 15 minutes we will be at the hospital…" she explained.

"What?.. I don't… understand…" he was lost.

"You've fallen asleep, Jackson.."

* * *

><p><em><strong> Hope you liked it! ;)<strong>_


	15. Chapter 15

Jackson was at the vending machine.

It took only 20 minutes for them to arrive at the hospital after their plane had landed, but that minutes seemed like hours for him.

After his bad dream, he had got even more anxious and couldn't wait to see her.

He took his coffee and headed down the hallway.

He sat down on a seat right outside the OB ward when, all of a sudden, a woman approached him and sat right next to him.

She was actually staring at him. Jackson looked at her face, something about her was so familiar to him.

"I'm sorry, are you Jackson?" she asked him.

"Yes, ma'am…are you…?"

"I'm Karen Kepner, April's mom! It's so nice to meet you!"

"Oh, hi, nice to meet you too…" he replied politely.

She was still looking directly into his eyes.

"My April told me everything about you…I'm so glad that she found a man like you…" Karen confessed.

Jackson was still smiling but he was totally lost by her speech.

April had told him that she loved Matthew and she wanted to be with him. How could her mother say anything like that.

He was about to ask something more when the doors opened and Dr. Herman exited.

"How is she?" Jackson asked her immediately.

"Jackson, I need to talk to Mrs. Kepner. Alone." she replied

"No please, he can stay!" Karen suddenly stated, grabbing his hand.

He was totally taken aback by her reaction, but he held her hand as tight as he could.

"Mrs. Kepner, your daughter agreed to undergo the surgery, and due to her conditions, we need to do it right away."

The woman looked terrified and Jackson squeezed her hand. He was terrified too but he didn't want to show her.

"I'll let you see her before she will be prepped for the surgery, she's waiting for you." Dr. Herman told her, smiling sympathetically.

Then she opened the door, holding it opened for them to enter the ward.

Jackson turned towards Karen smiling. He didn't know what to do.

He wanted to see her so badly but at the same time he was so scared.

They were heading down the hallway and as they were reaching her room, he was becoming more and more anxious.

"Oh don't be afraid! She's waiting for you..." Karen told him.

She had simply read his mind, or his face was evidently expressing what he had tried to hide.

As Jackson opened the door, he saw her.

April was on her bed. But her face was not as pale as it was in his dream.

She was beautiful. Even more than he remembered.

"Hey!" she said, smiling widely

He felt his heart burst. He felt the need to run towards her and kiss her in that right moment.

But he had to restrain himself.

He stepped inside the room and was about to sat down on the chair next to her when, suddenly, she reached for his hand, pull him towards her and patting on the sheets, making room for him in her bed.

Jackson sat down on her bed, unable to keep his eyes off of her.

"What happened to you?" she asked pointing at his arm.

"It's nothing, really…I'm okay, now!" he replied to her while his eyes were still glued to her abdomen.

He had immediately noticed her larger bump.

"It's so much bigger, isn't it?" she asked him.

He was trying so hard to resist to the urge of touching it and then, all of a sudden, April took his hand and put it right there, then put both her hands on his.

"How is he doing?" he asked her, smiling, trying to control his emotion.

"I felt him kicking last night…"

"Really?"

"Jeremy, his name is Jeremy!"

Jackson looked into her eyes. He couldn't believe it was possible to love a woman even more but as he was next to her, his love was growing more and more.

"What do you think?" April asked, sheepishly.

"It's a beautiful name!" he replied.

"Jackson? Do you still love me?"

He thought it would be easier to not tell her that, because he didn't want to her to feel bad about it. But he had to tell her and he wanted to look at her, directly into her eyes, while saying what he was about to say.

"April, I'm so in love with you… You couldn't even imagine"

April's eyes were now glossy.

"I want you, Jackson. I want you. I know I haven't been fair to you and I really hurt you but I love you too, so much and I…"

But she couldn't finish her sentence because his lips had landed on hers.

Totally unexpected.

It was a long kiss. He craved for her lips. He pulled away only when he felt her hands on his cheeks.

He rested his forehead on hers, their eyes were still closed and they were both appreciating their proximity, the warmth of their bodies.

"I missed you so much…" he whispered.

She smiled, still caressing his cheeks.

"He never touched my belly… Not once… And I realized that I had been so wrong, but I thought I had to give him a chance…and I'm sorry…I shouldn't have to come back here with him…" She sobbed.  
>"Babe, shhh… Don't cry… It doesn't matter anymore…" He kissed her on her forehead and then took her hands and started kissing them, a trail of sweet kisses.<p>

They were looking at each other.

Then April spoke again.

"Jackson, would you be his father?" she asked him.

A beautiful smile was now spreading on his face.

He kissed her again, passionately.

He had never felt this happy in all his life. He could have kissed her forever.

He wanted to stay with her forever.

He couldn't live without her. Anymore.

"Marry me, April!"

* * *

><p><em>6 hours later<em>

He was pacing up and down the hallway. April was now in the OR. But he was not afraid. Actually he wouldn't contain his smile. Even if he knew that in that exact moment Dr. Herman and the other surgeons were operating on her and the baby.

He couldn't contain his smile because she had agreed to marry him. She had kissed him so enthusiastically that he had to pull away to catch his breath. He had lie down in the bed with her until he knew it was the time to let her be prepped for the surgery. A nurse had stepped inside her room and April had started crying. But he had reassured her, he had told her that everything would be okay, and he was totally convinced of that.

And now he was pacing right in front of April's parents. And Susan, who also had joined them along with April's three sisters and two of her brothers in law. He had met them about 2 hours ago, and they hadn't stop talking with him, since then. Especially Libby. She had immediately bonded with him.

She had told him that Matthew didn't want the baby because of his health problems. Matthew was actually not ready at all to take care of a baby in the first place. But when he had known about his problems, he had walked away. Even if there was the chance of the surgery, he wasn't ready to deal with that situation.

"You know… Matthew had changed, a lot, in all these years, but I never thought he could be such a douche!"

"If only I had known… I don't understand why she didn't tell me…" Jackson told her, exasperated.

"Because my sister doesn't know what selfishness means, and she's willing to sacrifice her own happiness for the ones she loves… First of all for the baby, and then for you, Jackson."

All of a sudden, the doors of the surgical ward opened and the surgeons stepped outside and slowly approached them

Jackson stood still. He knew exactly what that look in their faces meant.

His gaze was fixed on them while they were getting close to April's parents. He didn't approach them, but he could read their lips, and then saw Karen burst into tears, hugging tightly her husband. Libby had also reached them and was now sat on the seats next to her husband and her sisters.

Jackson felt the ground falling down from his feet. Everything was in slow motion.

Dr. Herman was now approaching him, but he couldn't move.

"Tell me…" He told her and he felt likehe was about to cry but he couldn't allow himself to do that.

"Jackson, please sit down with me…" Grace told him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"No! Tell me, Grace! Now!" he yelled at her.

Grace didn't react. She knew exactly how to deal with this kind of situation. And she decided to support him.

"Jackson, the surgery for the baby went well, he is fine. He's going to be just fine. But April suffered a major blood loss. It was one of the risks and we knew that. She knew that, as well. Jackson, we had to put her in an induced coma, and as soon as the baby is ready…"

But he stopped her with his hand and walked away. He knew exactly what that meant. He didn't have to hear any other words.

Just as he was outside of the hospital, he closed his eyes and put his hand on his head.

And finally he allowed himself to give vent to his unbearable pain.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hope you like it. <strong>_

_**I'm so grateful to all those who left a review. I really appreciate any kinds of reviews. So please keep going. **__**I want to improve my writing skills so please, don't be afraid to tell me, honestly, what you think!**_

_**Thank you so much! And sorry, again, for my poor English!**_


	16. Chapter 16

It was a hot day of July.

The porch was decorated with balloons and garlands.

Everything was ready to celebrate Jeremy's 1st birthday. There were April's parents, Susan, April's sisters with their children and husbands, Catherine, Lexie, Mark and little Sofia, who had just celebrate her 1st birthday 2 weeks before. They were all there except but Jackson. He had been out of town for 2 days. He had to go to Boston, dealing with some stuff for the Harper Avery Foundation. But he had promised he would be back in time for the birthday party.

April was looking outside on the porch, smiling at the sight of her beautiful, healthy baby boy, bouncing in Susan's arms. He was smaller than the other toddlers of his age, but he was perfect.

The surgery that day had gone so well that Dr. Herman, had even presented Jeremy's case at the Annual Fetal Surgery Conference.

April was at the sink, in her kitchen, in their beautiful home. She was thinking about how things had changed in the last year. Jeremy was born, they've moved into their new house, they got married.

She remembered clearly the day they came back home from the hospital with Jeremy who was only two months old.

Jackson had surprised her with that beautiful house, just outside the city.

She thought about the night when they slept there for the first time, all the three of them, together. As a family.

And that night, Jackson had also surprised her with a gorgeous engagement ring. They were ready to go to bed, but he had lead her on the balcony, covering her with a blanket and then he had proposed to her, again. But this time in the proper way, kneeling down, taking her left hand.

And she had agreed to marry him. And when they had hugged and kissed on that balcony she had thought at that day in the hospital when he had proposed to her for the first time. That moment was the last thing she could remember of that day. The day she had undergone surgery. She didn't know clearly how things had gone for her, although she had asked so many times to know more. But Jackson had never wanted to talk about that and about the weeks that followed, the 6 long weeks in which she had been in a coma.

Everything she knew about those weeks was what the doctors had told her. But Jackson had never talked about that. Neither once.

Only once, the day she married Jackson, Catherine in tears had confessed her she was so happy Jackson had found her and that those months had been so hard for him.

April was recollecting all that memories. And she was smiling. And tears of joy were on her eyes.

"Sweetheart! Are you okay?"

April turned back to see Catherine that was approaching her.

"Yeah, I mean, I'm just tired and it's so hot, isn't it?" She replied, trying to be as natural as she could.

"Honey, this dress of yours is too tight on your chest…" she stated pointed out to April's cleavage.

April was in fact wearing a white floral dress and her cleavage seemed ready to burst out of it any seconds. But then Catherine gave her one of her famous knowing look.

"April, honey, how far along are you?" Catherine asked her, gently rubbing her shoulders.

April exhaled deeply. If there was a thing she had immediately realized about Catherine Avery the day the met was that she always knew what was going on. Always. There was no need to deny the obvious with her. Not even this time.

"7 weeks" she smiled sheepishly.

"Oh, honey, I am so happy for you!" Catherine hugged her tightly.

"I haven't told him, yet…" April went on, as soon as Catherine let her free from her embrace.

"Oh, honey, he would be so thrilled!"

But Catherine wasn't as sure as she wanted to appear. She knew his son. He had gone through a lot, the weeks when April was in coma had been so difficult and she knew also that some doctors, after April and the baby were discharged, had strongly suggested to reconsider a hypothetical second pregnancy because of the high risks for April.

"You think so?" April asked.

"He loves you honey, don't be afraid of telling him anything" Catherine smiled.

Then they heard some loud chatters outside. April looked through the window to see that Jackson had just arrived. He had put his bag on a chair and had now taken Jeremy from Susan's arms, and was playing with him. April knocked gently on the window to catch his attention. He turned towards her and then blew her a kiss while putting Jeremy on his shoulder.

"He's amazing with Jeremy, he couldn't be a better father…" April sighed.

"He loves being a father to him, and he will be happy to have another baby" Catherine stated "Come on, we have a birthday boy to celebrate!"

**...**

It was 9.30. It had been a very nice afternoon. The party had gone perfectly.

April was in the bathroom, she was applying her night cream. She was wearing a simple nightgown and was ready to go to bed.

"Guess what? I had to sing all the 13 lullabies of the book but he finally fell asleep. I'm exhausted." He said, flopping down onto the bed.

April laughed, slipping into bed.

Jackson started crawling under the sheets as well, looking at her with hungry eyes.

She giggled. She knew exactly that look.

"I thought you were tired" she told him, as soon as he started kissing her shoulder.

"Well, I missed you so much and actually, I'm never tired of you…of your shoulder….of your neck…." He said, while his kisses were moving along her body.

He was above her. Their bodies were aligned but he was supporting himself on his elbow, while his free hand was busy between her thighs.

She was stroking the back of his neck as always loved to do.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?" he whispered.

He then moved his mouth to her breasts and she moaned, grabbing tightly his neck.

"Jackson I need you…" she told him, wrapping her legs around him.

"Babe… let me enjoy them a little more…please" he was teasing her, but the truth was he was surprised, she had always been so ready when he had kissed and touched her breasts but this time she seemed more ready than usual.

"Jackson, please…" she told him, desperately.

"Okay, babe, I've got you…" he sighed.

They made love twice, and they were now entangled in each other's bodies.

Jackson's head was in the crook of her neck, hugging her from behind.

"You were amazing, April. It was amazing. Your breasts were so sensitive…" he whispered in her ear.

"I felt like the night we made love for the first time." She stated suddenly.

She was waiting for his reply but that was late on arriving.

"Jackson?"

"Yeah…" he sighed. "April, you know I don't want to talk about that night!"

She looked at him, frustrated and then got up from the bed.

"April, where are you going?"

"I can't sleep right now!" She replied heading downstairs.

She had just entered her kitchen when she heard him calling her.

"April…what's going on?"

"Nothing!" she replied, taking a cup from the cabinet and the carton of milk from the fridge.

"April, it's the middle of night…"

"I know that, Jackson, I want a hot chocolate, okay?" she cut him off, visibly irritated.

"Okay…" he replied, resigned.

"You don't even want to talk about our first time, Jackson, and now you're asking me what's going on?"

She was trying to keep her voice down, trying not to wake up the baby but she was so angry with him.

He was looking at her. He knew what she meant by saying that. That wasn't the first time they were arguing about that. He couldn't talk with her about that night, because that was the night when she had bled out. And then those weeks when she was in a coma, he had tried to erase them from his memory because the thought alone was too painful for him

He approached her. She had her back turned, still busy warming the milk on the stove.

"Jackson, I'm sorry…I know I'm blowing this out of proportion…" she was sobbing.

"Oh babe, it's alright. Come here!" and he turned her towards him and hug her tightly.

And all of a sudden he realized: the sensitiveness of her body, the hot chocolate craving and now the emotional breakdown.

"April…" he tilted her head so now he could look directly into her beautiful hazel eyes, he was smiling. He didn't manage to ask her. But he knew. And now, looking into her eyes, he had no doubt.

"Jackson, I'm pregnant!"

She was looking at him. Again waiting for a reaction. But he was still smiling.

"Please say something…" she asked, but deep inside herself, seeing his smile was all she needed right now.

He kissed her deeply, trying to control his emotion.

"I love you so much, April!" he whispered.

* * *

><p><span><em>7 months later<em>

"I want mommy!" Jeremy was crying in Catherine's arms.

"I know sweetie, but your brother right now is coming out from mommy's belly"

"I want mommy!" the toddler was crying even louder.

Then the door of the maternity ward opened and Jackson exited with a huge smile on his face.

He went straight to April's parents and Susan and hugged them tightly, then turned towards the toddler who was still crying in Catherine arms.

"What's wrong munchkin, you want to see mommy?" and he took him into his arms, while Catherine exhaled deeply.

"Mommy! Mommy!"

"Okay, let's go see mommy!"

April was in her room, her newborn in her hands. She was exhausted after nearly 13 hours of labour.

"Hi mommy! Look who's here?!" Jackson said as he entered her room.

"Hi cutie pie! Do you want to meet your brother?" April asked.

"Mommy!" Jeremy giggled.

"Jeremy this is your brother Joshua" Jackson told him. Jeremy was sat into Jackson's lap, in the chair right next to April's bed.

"Hi, Josss!" the toddler babbled.

Both April and Jackson laughed.

They were both over the moon. They were so happy.

All of a sudden they both realized how lucky they were, despite all they had been through.

All of a sudden they had just what they had always wanted.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, this is it!<strong>

**Thank you so much for everyone who left reviews and especially for those who had always stuck with me!**

**Hope you had enjoyed this journey as much as I did! **

**:)**


End file.
